


Endeavour: Holy

by Parakeetist



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms, Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: England (Country), F/M, Graphic Description, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Police Procedural, Screenplay/Script Format, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: Set in Oxford and elsewhere. Early 1970. Terror strikes at a choir practice. Similar destruction follows. Morse and Lewis set to work. Political escalation leads to disaster. The police struggle to bring a stop to the horror.This story is in line with my previous stories, and follows after “Fire.” The stories, in order, are as follows: “Shadow,” “Union,” “Eagle,” “River,” “Paradise,” “Fire,” and then this one. "Athena" and "Monument" are outside the sequence.A precinct is a term for a police station.I made up a name for Joan’s aunt. If I got it wrong, someone please let me know. I will post a corrected version of the story.There was no TV show named ‘2000’ in 1970. I made it up. EMTs are ambulance workers.I am not trying to encourage violence with this story, just depict it as a crime. Please note this page on IRA weaponry: https://www.pbs.org/wgbh/pages/frontline/shows/ira/inside/weapons.htmlI have taken ‘artistic license’ with some aspects of the U.K. government. Please forgive me for any errors or excesses.Story contains foul language, graphic violence, and sexual situations.I hope you enjoy the story.





	Endeavour: Holy

Endeavour: Holy  
by Parakeetist

 

Cast of Characters

Endeavour Morse  
Fred Thursday  
Robert Lewis  
Valerie Lewis  
Joan Thursday  
Jim Strange  
Dr. Max DeBryn  
Dorothea Frazil  
Dr. Max DeBryn  
Winifred Thursday (seen in passing)

 

New characters, somewhat in order of appearance

Radio announcers  
Diana Briggs, meteorologist  
Joseph Matthew Morse, tiny baby  
Stephanie, a cat  
Peter Applebaum, member of choir at St. Regis Church, deceased  
Carl Sterling, member of choir at St. Regis Church, deceased  
Fr. Jared Montes, priest at St. Regis Church  
Edmund Barber, firefighter  
PC Ferris Reichert  
DCI Cole Matthews  
Richard Hancock, civilian clerk at the police station, runs the evidence cart  
Herman Claret, news reporter  
Various workers for restaurants, and other places  
Various other police officers  
Alfred Baker, deceased  
Vincent Abernathy, deceased  
Giles Sherman, deceased  
Leslie Abernathy, Vincent’s mother  
PC Bayard Brooks  
Lena Barrett, babysitter  
Teresa Hobbs, Joan’s aunt  
Yardley Jacobs, electronics repairman  
Fay Featherbeam, meteorologist  
Brian Newman, DJ at classical station  
Vernon Hawk, his co-host  
Dr. Noel Carruthers  
Patricia Leamon, a nurse  
Mark Carradine, a member of the Army  
Karen Farrell, nurse  
Pete Owens, a coworker of Joan’s  
Deacon Arnold Pendant  
WPC Larise Winston  
MP Bertram Taylor  
PC Eric Laud  
Victor Corville, prison warden  
Nolan Sherman, inmate  
Miles Oliver, disgruntled former factory worker  
Charity Larson, clerk at U.K. embassy in Belfast  
Nicholas McLean, minor diplomat at embassy  
DS Peter Apollinaro  
Anthony Zimmer, officer in charge of warrants at Ransbury Police Station  
Cindy Skinner, a neighbor of Joan’s

 

Act One, Scene One

(New Year’s Eve night, 1969. Very late. In a pub. The crowd, mostly police officers, are getting ready for the countdown to midnight.)

Jim (looking at the TV): “Sixty… fifty-nine...”

(Endeavour and Joan are dancing in a circle, in the middle of the floor. They have joined hands with partygoers around them. They laugh while the music plays.)

Jim: “Forty, thirty-nine...”

(The circle breaks up, and the dancers quickly get their drinks from the bar.)

(Endeavour and Joan look at the TV.)

Jim: “Twenty-one, twenty...”

(Everybody counts down the last few seconds.)

Everybody: “Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year! It’s 1970!”

Joan: “We’d better go. Dad will be waiting up with Joey.”

Endeavour: “Let me stay a little while more.”

Joan: “Okay. I’m going home.” (She goes to the phone, to call a taxi.)

(Endeavour laughs, and returns to the crowd.)

 

Act One, Scene Two

(Five weeks later. At the police station. Endeavour is sitting at his desk. Lewis has his radio on, to a rock station.)

Endeavour: “Hey, stop that!”

(Lewis shrugs, and turns it to a news station.)

Announcer: “This is your local news update. A fight broke out at the Oxford Courthouse today, injuring two bailiffs and one alleged combatant. The police responded immediately.”

Endeavour: “Good!”

Announcer: “And now, Diana Briggs, with the weather.”

Diana: “Thank you. We will have rain this evening, with a chance for snow early tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Snow?”

Robert: “It is February.”

Endeavour: “February? We already had Christmas?”

Robert: “And Epiphany.”

Endeavour: “Then we’re in 1970?”

Robert: “We are.”

Endeavour: “A new decade.”

Robert: “Indeed.”

Endeavour: “Did I go to the New Year’s party?”

Robert: “Yes, at the pub. You got in a fight with the dartboard.”

Endeavour: “Did Thursday see me?”

Robert: “He’d left by that time. He brought the baby in for twenty minutes. Then he went home.”

Endeavour: “Did Joan see me?”

Robert: “Don’t think so.”

(Endeavour goes to the water cooler to get a drink.)

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Hey. We need both of you on a case.”

Robert: “Sure, what is it?”

Jim: “St. Regis Church, in the north.”

(Cut to: A short while ago, at St. Regis. The choir is getting ready for rehearsal.)

(Camera pans around the sanctuary. There are icons and statues all around the room.)

(Some choir members put on their robes. Others, already in their robes, practice singing from their books.)

(A priest walks back and forth in the altar area. He is cleaning the floor with a broom.)

(Suddenly, a bomb goes off. The altar bursts into flames. So do a couple pews in the front. Several choristers are hit by flaming chunks of shrapnel. They scream in agony. The priest, injured, crawls along the ground.)

(The singers run for the exits.)

(Back to: The precinct office.)

Robert: “Good Lord. How terrible.”

Jim: “Yes. Two people lost their lives. Dr. DeBryn will be looking at the deceased today. We have to call him tomorrow.”

Robert: “Who are the dead?”

Jim: “Peter Applebaum and Carl Sterling.”

Robert: “And who’s the priest?”

Jim: “Rev. Jared Montes. Twenty years in the priesthood. He’s 41.”

Robert: “Ah. Got it.” (He stands and takes his gun out of a drawer. He puts it in his holster.)

Endeavour: “We’re taking that?”

Robert: “I certainly am.”

Endeavour: “Are you wearing a vest?”

Robert: “They won’t give them back. I asked.”

Endeavour: “Bring a camera.”

Robert: “Yes, sir.”

(He turns to his file cabinet and takes a camera bag from the top of it. He slings it over his shoulder.)

Robert: “Let’s go.” 

(Endeavour puts on his jacket.)

(They walk to his car, and get in.)

(Endeavour turns the key. He puts on the radio.)

Robert: “Can we listen to-”

Endeavour: “No.”

(He moves into traffic.)

(Minutes later, they arrive at St. Regis. The building is a wreck. Half the structure has been destroyed.)

Endeavour: “We have to find the site supervisor.”

Robert: “Yes.”

(They walk along until they see a man in a firefighter’s uniform.)

Robert: “Can you help us? We’re with the police.” (He and Endeavour show their ID cards.)

Edmund: “Yes. I’m Edmund Barber.”

Robert: “Mr. Barber, where are the congregation? Did any of them come by to see the damage?”

Edmund: “No. Mr. Applebaum and Mr. Sterling were taken to the morgue. The coroner should be working on them by now.”

Endeavour: “We know him.”

Edmund: “I don’t know where the priest is. He should have seen something.”

Endeavour: “What is his name?”

Edmund: “The Rev. Jared Montes. I know because I used to walk past this church and see their sign.”

(Endeavour nods, and writes in his notebook.)

Robert: “Can we go in?”

Edmund: “Are you still waiting for the evidence crew to come in?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” 

Edmund: “All right. Try not to disturb too much. We’re still taking samples too.”

Robert: “Very good.” (He and Endeavour walk into the building.)

(Robert takes out a torch. He shines it on the corners of the structure. Then he moves it to the center lane of the sanctuary.)

Endeavour: “Look.” (He points toward what was the front of the room.)

(Robert walks up, and Morse follows. They reach the altar area.)

Robert: “From the spray of debris, the bomb was placed here somewhere.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He points to a corner of the room.) “Footprints.”

(Robert walks to the corner. He shakes the torch.)

Endeavour: “The priest must have been standing right here.”

Robert: “I figure he got hurt, with all the garbage flying around.”

Endeavour: “Let’s go and see the Reverend.”

Robert: “After the evidence crew.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(Cut to: They wait as the crime scene people collect their materials.)

Endeavour: “I haven’t been in one of these in a long time.”

Robert: “A scene inspection?”

Endeavour: “A church. Ms. Thursday wants me to go again.”

Robert: “You used to sing in the choir, didn’t you?”

Endeavour: “Yes, but the city one.”

Robert: “Hmm. You should know a lot of hymns.”

(PC Reichert comes over to them.)

Ferris: “We’re done now. You can leave.”

Robert: “Thank you, Officer.”

Ferris: “Right, sir. Sir.” (He nods his head at the two detectives, and walks to his evidence kit. He picks up the box and leaves, with the three other officers.)

Robert: “Well, that’s well done. We’ll be checking all that with the lab over the next couple days.”

Endeavour: “Where’s the good minister at this moment?”

Robert: “Probably in the rectory. Should be next door.”

Endeavour: “It wasn’t touched in the fire, right?”

Robert: “Oh, no. Lot of ashes rained down. Some still on the roof. I looked, when we were walking past it.”

Endeavour: “Fair enough.”

(They walk outside, and cross to the small building that is the priest’s residence. Endeavour knocks on the door.)

(The priest answers.)

Jared: “May I help you?”

(Endeavour and Robert show their ID cards.)

Endeavour: “We’re here to talk to you about the fire that happened yesterday, Reverend.”

Jared: “Yes, I figured. Come in.” (He lets them in.)

(The living room is small and neatly appointed. There are lamps on tables, and chairs set around the room. There is a large radio in the corner, and a TV set as well. The priest has a row of icons above the fireplace. He has tea set out in front of him.)

Jared: “Now, what are your questions, gentlemen?” (He sips his tea.) “Do you want any?” (He gestures to the cups.)

Endeavour: “No, thank you.”

Robert: “I’ll start. Were you inside the church when the bomb exploded and the fire started?”

Jared: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Why weren’t you hurt?”

Jared: “Well, I was behind the explosion, closer to the wall – but, as a matter of fact, I did get hit. Two times. By chunks from whatever it was that exploded.”

Endeavour: “Uh-huh.”

Robert: “What saints are those?” (He points behind him, at the mantelpiece.)

Jared: “There’s the Mother of God, St. John the Baptist, and St. Regis, our patron.”

Robert: “Good.”

Endeavour: “You don’t mind if I look around, do you?”

Jared: “No, go ahead.”

(Endeavour gets up and puts on some rubber gloves. He takes a camera out of his pocket. He walks around the room.)

(When he comes to the icons, he takes them off the nails and looks at the back of each one. Then he takes pictures.)

(He walks into the bathroom and looks it over. Then he goes to the door of the priest’s bedroom.)

Jared: “I know you’re doing that.”

Endeavour (not moving): “I’ll be done soon.” (He walks into the room.)

(Here, he photographs the desk, the contents of the drawers, and the posters on the walls. There is a map from an international relief agency. There is a picture of the Pope, in a frame. He checks the back of this as well, but it seems to be unremarkable.)

(He puts the camera in his pocket and walks back to the front room.)

Endeavour: “Do you have a safe?”

Jared: “No.”

Endeavour: “Have you ever raped anyone, sir?”

Jared: “What the hell are you talking about?”

(Lewis immediately shoots Endeavour a dark look.)

Robert: “What’s your favorite verse from the Bible, sir?” 

Jared: “I haven’t – of course I don’t – I’m celibate.”

Endeavour: “But you must have lost your virginity in the past, sir?”

(Lewis raises his eyebrows at Endeavour again.)

Robert: “What gospel do you read every day?” 

Jared: “I just – St. Matthew. The Lord advises us to take care of the poor.”

Endeavour: “Are you really celibate? That means taking a vow to not get married, right?”

Jared: “It did mean that in the past. In modern times, it means not having sex.”

Endeavour: “Well, do you?”

Robert: “Come on, already!” (He stares angrily at Morse.)

Jared: “I’m not answering these types of questions. They’re crude and unnecessary.”

Endeavour: “But-”

(Lewis glares at Endeavour.)

Robert: “Do you have any evidence that these questions are in any way connected to this case, Detective Sergeant?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Jared: “I’d like you both to leave.”

Robert: “Yes, sir. We’ll be doing that.”

Endeavour: “Oh, by the way, who’s your housekeeper?”

Robert: “Just get out.” (He pulls Endeavour up by the sleeve, and walks out of the house. He shuts the door behind them.)

Robert: “Now who’s asking awful questions? What the hell?”

Endeavour: “It’s necessary.”

Robert: “For what?”

Endeavour: “To know if-”

Robert: “To scare the hell out of him. I’m surprised you didn’t ask if he had any priest holes in the building.”

Endeavour: “I will next time.”

Robert: “You’re disgusting.”

(They run to the car and get in.)

Endeavour: “Do we still have the electric chair?”

Robert: “No. We used to hang people. And we don’t even do that anymore.”

(Endeavour starts the car, and moves into traffic.)

(He arrives back at the station. They walk in.)

(Endeavour stands at his desk, and rifles through papers. Robert sits down and starts to type a report.)

Robert: “Questioned priest… do not have much suspicion of him… half of building was destroyed, two dead… will submit autopsy review tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Is that all you’re writing?”

(Robert nods.)

Endeavour: “Better expand it.”

Robert: “Why?”

Endeavour: “Because I said so.”

Robert: “Fine, sir.”

Endeavour: “And I don’t like the way you called me Detective Sergeant.”

Robert: “What should I call you?”

Endeavour: “Sir.”

Robert: “But it’s your rank. It’s not my fault you don’t like your first name.”

Endeavour: “Stop that.”

Robert: “Okay.”

(He continues to type.)

Robert: “They make these boxes too small. The boxes, the ones you have to fill in?”

(Endeavour is wrapped up with work at his desk.)

Robert: “Okay, then.” (He takes out a chocolate crème cake and eats it in a few bites.)

Endeavour: “What are you doing?”

Robert: “Keeping up my calories.”

Endeavour: “Don’t do that around your work.”

Robert: “I’ll go to the canteen next time.” (He finishes up and licks his fingers.)

(Endeavour glares in disgust.)

Endeavour: “So, are you finished?”

Robert: “Yes.” (He hands him the packet.)

(Endeavour looks it over.)

Endeavour: “This is all?” (He holds up the envelope.)

Robert: “That’s the version I want.”

Endeavour: “All right.”

Robert: “Who’s DCI today?”

Endeavour: “I believe it’s Cole Matthews.”

Robert: “You should call the man by his title.”

(Endeavour looks over his shoulder, then walks down to the DCI’s office. He puts the packet in a metal tray on the desk, and walks back to his own.)

Robert: “Almost time to leave. I’m going home to my wife.”

(Endeavour looks at him for a moment. Then he puts on his coat.)

Endeavour: “Any kids yet?”

Robert: “We’re trying.”

Endeavour: “I’d have thought that would be boring.”

Robert: “Watch it.” (He starts to walk down the hall.)

Endeavour: “If she ever gets tired of you-”

Robert: “Don’t.” 

Endeavour: “Do you like her?”

Robert (hissing): “Yes, so what? What is that to you?”

Endeavour: “Tell her I said hi.”

Robert: “Go fuck yourself.”

Endeavour (smiling): “See how easy it is to get a rise out of you?”

Robert: “I’ll show you a-” (He picks up a glass bottle out of the garbage bin and wings it past Endeavour’s head.)

(The bottle breaks into pieces. It misses Endeavour by some two meters. Morse stares.)

Robert: “That’s right, you didn’t even marry the woman. Poor little kid.”

Endeavour: “Leave my son out of this.”

Robert: “I wasn’t talking about your son.”

(Endeavour grimaces.)

Robert: “I’m leaving.”

Endeavour: “Go away.”

(Robert waves, then walks out the door to the car park.)

(In a moment, Endeavour dashes to the men’s room, then walks outside too.)

(He gets in his Jaguar. He notices there are marks along the side. Frowning, he gets back out and looks at the door, then sits back inside. He cranks the engine.)

(Cut to: He drives up in front of his flat. There are lights on indoors.)

(He looks through the window, and sees Joan, swirling slightly back and forth, with the child in her arms.)

(He opens the door.)

Endeavour: “I’m home!”

(Joan walks over to him and kisses him.)

(Endeavour smiles and waves at the baby.)

Endeavour: “Who’s a good kid, eh?” (He puts away his coat. To Joan:) “How’s work?”

Joan: “They say they’re going to transfer me. They’ve got a new hire who wants to teach, and they think I’d do better in social work.”

Endeavour: “No?”

Joan: “Yes. The new hire is Janine Maltram.”

(The cat walks out from behind a chair. She winds herself around Endeavour’s feet. Then she crosses to Joan.)

Joan: “Hi, kitty.”

Endeavour: “Can we change the cat’s name?”

Joan: “Ah – why?” 

Endeavour: “No reason.”

Joan: “Well, okay.” (She picks up the cat.) “What do you want to be called?”

(The cat blinks.)

Joan: “Hmm… Stephanie?”

Endeavour: “That’ll work.” 

(Joan puts the cat down. Stephanie runs over to her food dish, and eats a bit.)

Endeavour: “Hopefully you’ll land on your feet.”

Joan: “They said I can stay home until next Monday. Then I start at the new department. It’s in a converted building. Used to be a school. It’s called Millner House.”

Endeavour: “Is it close to the bus?”

Joan: “Only one more stop than I used to do.”

Endeavour: “Good, then.” (He turns on the TV and sits down.) “What’s for dinner?”

Joan: “Eggplant. I’d better go get the oven.” (She puts the baby in a high chair and goes to the stove. She shuts off the power and takes out the tray. There are two eggplant patties. She puts them on plates and adds some tomato sauce.) “Come in.”

(Endeavour sits down at the table.)

Endeavour: “Cold world out there.”

Joan (puzzled): “Yes, it can be.”

(He starts to eat.)

Endeavour: “Drinks, please?”

(She goes to the fridge and comes back with two glasses of orange juice.)

Joan: “That’s all we’ve got.”

Endeavour: “That’ll do for now.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “So, anything interesting happen at the station?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” 

(She snaps her fingers.)

Joan: “Let me get food for the baby.” (She goes to a cabinet and takes out a tiny jar of strained peas.) “Here you go, little fella.” (She feeds the baby a few spoonfuls, then goes back to her own dinner.)

Endeavour: “As I was saying. Today, we went on a case that involved an explosion at a church.”

Joan: “Oh, how terrible.”

Endeavour: “We don’t get many enjoyable cases.”

Joan: “That figures.”

(She again feeds the baby, then goes back to her own plate.)

Endeavour: “The baby give you any trouble today?”

Joan: “No, he’s marvelous.” (She smiles at Joseph.)

Endeavour: “We have one suspect so far. Well, I shouldn’t call him that. Lewis doesn’t want me to.”

Joan: “What is it about you and first names?”

(He shrugs.)

Endeavour: “I can’t tell you too much more.”

Joan: “Okay. Suit yourself.” (She finishes her dinner, then gives the last of the peas to the baby.)

(She lifts the baby out of the chair, and rocks him back and forth. Endeavour takes his plates to the sink.)

Endeavour: “I’m just going to watch telly.”

Joan: “All right with me.” (She taps the baby’s nose.) “Who needs a change?” 

(She takes him into his room, where she cleans and changes him. She puts him down in the crib.)

Joan: “C’mon, get to sleep.” (She shuts off the lights and leaves the room.)

(She goes into her room and lies down on the bed. She has not changed her clothes. She breathes more slowly.)

(In the living room, Endeavour has dozed off.)

(Cut to: he snorts and wakes up. He wipes his face. Then he shuts off the TV.)

(He walks into the bedroom. He pulls off his slacks and shirt, and gets under the covers.)

(Joan wakes up.)

(He kisses her on the cheek.)

(She strokes his hair.)

Joan: “We haven’t been together in about… six weeks.”

Endeavour: “By my choice?”

(She nods.)

Endeavour: “I’d better get to work on that.”

(He moves on top of her. She kisses him.)

(But a moment later, he rolls to the side.)

Endeavour (breathing quickly): “This isn’t – going to work out.”

Joan: “No?” (She puts a hand on his chest.) “Would you like me to-”

Endeavour: “No, no, won’t be necessary.” (He pulls the covers up over himself. He turns away from her, and shuts his eyes.)

(She puts a hand on his cheek, but he is already asleep. She sniffles, and turns to her side.)

 

Act One, Scene Three

(He wakes up first, and gets ready for work. When he comes out of the washroom, fully dressed, he takes a look at her. Then he leaves the room.)

(She rolls out of bed some time later, to begin taking care of the baby.)

(Cut to: He arrives at the police station. Jim and Robert are waiting for him.)

Jim: “Good morning, gentlemen.”

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He puts away his coat.)

Jim: “My God, you’re getting skinnier.”

Endeavour: “I’m sure you could eat me under the table.”

Jim (scowling): “Now, the two of you will have to continue on that church fire case.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “Did you take a lot of notes yesterday?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “I was looking to hear from him, too.”

Robert: “Yes, I did.”

Jim: “Good. I want your film developed also.”

Endeavour: “I’ll drop it off.”

Jim: “I don’t want you harassing that priest, either.”

Endeavour: “Says who?”

Jim: “Says me. We got a complaint from him this morning.”

Endeavour: “Really? Little old me?”

Jim: “Sounds like you earned it.”

(Robert looks at Morse, but does not say anything.)

Jim: “All right, you two, if you don’t have anything else to do, get out of here.”

(The two get up and get their coats. They walk to the car park.)

Endeavour: “How is your wife?”

Robert: “Fine. And how is your girlfriend?”

Endeavour: “That was a cheap shot.”

Robert: “You didn’t marry her. Word ‘round the canteen is, you don’t want to.”

Endeavour: “Where’d you get an idea like that?”

Robert: “You’d be surprised. News travels fast.”

Endeavour: “But where does it travel from?” (They both get in the car. He turns the key.)

Robert: “Let’s just say there’s a DCI soon to retire.”

Endeavour: “Mr. Thursday?”

Robert: “You guess well.”

Endeavour: “He didn’t tell me that.” (He stops for a red light.)

Robert: “I’m just reporting what I heard.”

(Endeavour puts on the classical station. The light goes green, and they push through traffic.)

(Cut to: They pull up in front of the church and get out.)

Endeavour (looking around): “Let’s not go inside.”

Robert: “What do you want us to do?”

(Morse jerks his head toward the rectory. Robert is immediately put off.)

Robert: “He said he didn’t want us to talk to him again.”

Endeavour: “But we’re going to. Sometimes you have to.” (He crosses to the rectory and knocks on the door.)

(The priest opens the door.)

Jared: “Oh, it’s you again.”

Endeavour: “May we come in?”

Jared: “No.”

(Endeavour blinks, then:)

Endeavour: “You said you were standing by the wall during the explosion? How come you weren’t hurt?”

Jared: “I was. I told you. Two pieces of-”

Endeavour: “Because we know God didn’t rescue Mr. Applebaum and Mr. Sterling.”

Jared (pause): “I thought you C of E boys were… respectful.”

Robert: “Could have fooled me, Father.”

Endeavour: “You didn’t even have one splinter in you.”

Jared: “Yes, I did. How many times do I have to tell you? Two chunks of shrapnel!”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Jared: “Yes. Things were flying every which way. I had to go to the hospital. They stitched me up and sent me home quickly.”

Endeavour: “How big were the pieces?”

(Jared holds his thumb and first finger about two and a half centimeters apart.)

Jared: “One in my left shoulder, the other in my right leg.”

Endeavour: “How long did it take to send you home?”

Jared: “Maybe an hour.”

Endeavour: “How did you accomplish that before we arrived?”

Jared: “Because doctors can work miracles.”

Endeavour: “Spare me the cheesy platitudes.”

(Robert glares at him.)

Robert (to the priest): “Just one second.” (He leans over to whisper to Morse.) “Why don’t we try asking him about, here’s a shock, the evidence?”

Endeavour: “Because I haven’t looked it over.”

Robert: “You know you’re allowed to wait until things come back from the lab, right?” (He turns to face the priest again.) “Do we have your number, Father?”

Jared: “Yes. 555-1128.”

Endeavour: “That was the year-”

(Robert shoves him by the arm.)

Robert: “We’ll just be going now, Father. Thanks for your time.”

(He walks right behind Endeavour, so the other man has no choice but to move toward the car.)

Robert: “That was a disaster. What the hell did you think you were doing?”

Endeavour: “Just trying to move the case along.”

Robert: “The year what, anyway?”

Endeavour: “The year of the founding of Waverley Abbey. Just thought it might be important.”

(They get in the car. He drives off.)

Robert: “Did something happen to you when you were a kid?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Robert: “Yes, it did.”

(Endeavour stares straight ahead.)

Robert: “Did somebody try to make you go to church when you didn’t want to?”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Robert: “Ah, that’s it. Your mother was, what, a Quaker? And your father was an Anglican.”

Endeavour: “I don’t see what that has to do with it.”

(Robert just smiles.)

Robert: “I will continue this interview later.”

(Endeavour sneers.)

Endeavour: “Oh, by the way – did you scratch my car yesterday? Going to cost me a pretty penny to get those taken out.”

Robert: “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Endeavour: “Figures. The guilty never want to admit it.”

Robert: “You’re paranoid.”

(Endeavour laughs.)

(He drives back to the station.)

Robert: “We haven’t got much to write our reports about.”

Endeavour: “Oh, you go on and do it for me.”

Robert: “Why do I have to?”

Endeavour: “I am your superior in rank.”

Robert: “That’s probably why little Georgie didn’t mind going on his last assignment.”

Endeavour: “Why, you-” (He swings a punch at Robert, but misses.)

(Robert ducks and bounces up, smiling.)

Robert: “You know-”

(Endeavour holds open the station door.)

Robert: “One day, I’ll solve all your cases for you.”

(They both walk in.)

(They stop in the canteen to get some drinks. There is a TV mounted to a shelf. The news is on.)

Announcer: “...Condolences went out to the Roman Catholic population of Oxford today, courtesy of the Pope.”

Endeavour: “They only killed two people.”

(Robert stares at Endeavour, appalled.)

Announcer: “A grenade went off at a Roman Catholic chapel on the campus of one of the university colleges today. Three people were killed, four more injured. Let’s go to Herman Claret at the scene.”

Herman: “Yes, it’s a frightening time here for the city. Those I spoke to say they wonder if this is all the work of terrorists.”

Endeavour (slowly): “Well, two attacks do not a terror group make.”

Robert: “They might. You don’t know.” (He sips from his can of fruit juice.) “Don’t you think it’s time we consulted Dr. DeBryn for the autopsy reports?”

Endeavour: “Yes. It is. May as well catch him at the office.” (They toss the drink cans in the trash, and walk back to the parking lot.)

(Cut to: They pull up in front of the morgue.)

Endeavour: “Ready?”

(Robert holds up his nose-pincher, which he bought at a sporting goods store.)

Robert: “It’s nominally for swimming.” (He puts it on.)

(They walk down to the coroner’s office.)

(Max is working on a body when they walk in.)

Max: “Oh, hello, gentlemen. I was wondering when you’d arrive.” (He notices Robert’s nose fob.) “Wise choice.”

Robert: “Thank you.”

Max: “Now, this is Mr. Applebaum, and Mr. Sterling.” (Peter is the taller of the two. Sterling is a little thick around the middle.) “These are the killing injuries for each man.” (He points to a thin, long slit in each man’s chest. Other wounds dot their bodies.)

Endeavour: “You didn’t make that, did you, Doctor?”

Max: “No, don’t be silly. That’s what your girlfriend says about you - ‘Sometimes you are the silliest of geese.’” 

(Robert smiles.)

Endeavour: “How did you know about my-”

Max: “Both of these men bled out before the ambulance even got there. Should be a lot of blood at the scene. Did you have your people collect it?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Max: “Good. You should have information about blood type and such things shortly.”

Endeavour: “We have a good lab.”

Max: “Yes, you do.” (He turns back to the bodies.) “The wounds are all to the front of their bodies.” (He points to some more wounds.) “It took one injury to kill each man, of course, but the others didn’t help.”

Robert: “Typical with death by grenades or bombs?”

Max: “Yes, and I’ve seen this close up only one time before this. Want to guess what that was?”

Robert: “The time that IRA guy dropped a bomb?”

Max: “Right.”

Endeavour (to Robert): “Where did you get this?”

Robert: “I read the papers. Few years back, the Irish Republican Army sent someone to this neck of the woods, to bomb a C of E chapel. Didn’t quite work well. The guy dropped the bomb, and blew off his own legs.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Max: “Yep. Well, my reports and photographs are in the corner if you want them, gentlemen.”

Robert: “Thank you.” (He goes to the filing cabinet and picks up the materials.)

Endeavour (to Max): “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Max: “No, the last one died on me, I’m afraid.”

Endeavour (frowning): “Sorry.”

Max: “Thank you. Any other questions about the case, feel free to call me.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (The two leave the building.)

(As they approach the car, he says:)

Endeavour: “Want to stop and get something to eat?”

Robert: “Yes. At a place with a drive-through, please.”

Endeavour (sighing): “All right.”

(He drives to a fast food place. He pulls up to the speaker.)

Endeavour: “Hello, we’d like-”

(The speaker crackles with unintelligible noise.)

Endeavour: “Make that-”

(Again, the noise.)

Endeavour (sighing): “Two chicken sandwich specials, please.”

Worker: “Thank you.” (Endeavour drives up to the window.)

(He pays for the food.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Worker: “Thanks.”

(He hands the bags and the drinks to Robert. Lewis puts the bags on the floor in front of him, and the drinks in the cup holders.)

(Endeavour drives for a while, then:)

Endeavour: “Do you still think I’m a bad teacher?”

Robert (pause): “Can I answer that without being suspended?”

Endeavour: “Go ahead.”

Robert: “I really don’t, ah, know you well enough to judge.”

Endeavour: “Hmph. I know what that means.”

(They pull up to the station again, and take their food inside. They sit in the canteen.)

(They start to eat and drink.)

Endeavour: “I’m giving you an extra hour to get started on the examination of your evidence.”

Robert: “Which part of the evidence is mine?” (He dips his sandwich in horseradish sauce.)

Endeavour: “I’ll have it labeled and all settled for you.”

Robert: “Thank you.”

(He speeds up eating, and finishes before Endeavour.)

Robert: “Now.” (He throws out his trash, and goes back to the table.) “I’ll call my wife.”

Endeavour: “Do what you want.” (He looks quizzically at the other man.)

Robert: “What’s the problem?”

Endeavour: “Nothing.”

Robert: “You were looking at me, just now.”

Endeavour: “Was I?”

Robert: “Then what were you doing, Eddie?”

(Endeavour blinks.)

Endeavour: “How did you know that about me?”

Robert: “What?”

Endeavour: “It was my nickname back in secondary school.”

Robert: “Oh. Then I guessed right.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour stares after him.)

(An hour later, Morse is standing at his desk. He looks through some files.)

(Robert returns to his own desk. He sits down. Endeavour does too.)

Robert: “Now, where did I put that notepad? Ah, right here.” (He spots it on the corner of his desk.) “I’ll just...” (He puts a form in the typewriter, and starts to type.)

(Cut to: A couple hours later. The two are sitting with Jim in a side room. Jim has set up a blackboard and a cart with some boxes of evidence.)

Jim: “Gentlemen, we are lucky to have such talented laboratory professionals on staffe.”

Robert: “Yes, we are.”

Jim: “Let’s begin. Now, you see this photo of one of the deceased-”

(Time passes. It’s nearly 4:00 when Jim finishes.)

Jim: “Any questions?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” 

(Jim raises an eyebrow.)

(Robert cuts him off.)

Robert: “Who are the three deceased from the most recent incident?”

Endeavour: “Hey.”

(Jim scratches behind an ear.)

Jim: “Good question. You’ll have to find out if the two cases are connected. Listen to the radio, would be my best guess. The papers come out early tomorrow morning.”

Endeavour (muttering): “I could’ve told you that...”

(Jim looks at him funny.)

Endeavour: “Oh, it’s nothing.” (He gets up and walks down the hall. Robert follows.)

(Robert sits at his desk and picks up the phone. He dials.)

Robert: “Yeah, honey? How’ve you been?”

(Endeavour smirks. He looks away, and begins to type.)

Robert: “Good. What did you want to make for dinner tonight?” (Pause) “Oh, nothing special, London broil might be nice. Ha ha ha, yes, I know. We’re in Oxford. Very good one. I’ll be home in an hour. Bye.” (He hangs up.)

Endeavour: “Does she not work?”

Robert: “She works part-time.” (He starts to type.)

Endeavour: “As what?”

Robert: “An orderly, remember?”

Endeavour: “Oh, yes, at the hospital?”

Robert: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Did they cut back her hours?”

Robert: “Yes. The orderlies’ union and the nurse’s union are thinking of going on strike.”

Endeavour: “Hope they don’t do that. They’re government employees. They could get fired.”

Robert: “Yeah. I hope they settle it first.”

Endeavour: “That would be good…. Tell her I said good luck.”

(Robert pauses a moment.)

Robert: “Okay.”

(He returns to his work on the report.)

(When he is done, he puts a copy in the envelope and hands it to Endeavour.)

Robert: “Would you bring these to Mr. Matthews’ office, please?”

Endeavour: “I will.” (He adds his own report packet to Robert’s, and walks down to Cole’s office.)

(He puts them in the tray on Matthews’ desk.)

Cole: “Thank you. How’d the case go today?”

Endeavour: “Decently. Is Mr. Thursday really retiring?”

Cole: “Got his paperwork this morning.”

Endeavour: “No.”

Cole: “I did. He’s got to send lots of copies to everybody in this department.”

Endeavour: “He’s not sent any to me. Or mentioned it, in fact.”

Cole: “That’s because you work under him. If you don’t have anything else?”

Endeavour: “I don’t.”

Cole: “You are dismissed.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir.” (He walks away, then turns around again.) “Would you know who is going to be the substitute for the DCI?”

Cole: “Well, it’s not going to be me, if that’s what you’re afraid of. I’m not permanent, in this department.”

Endeavour: “Oh. I see.”

Cole: “You may go now, please.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.” (He walks out.)

(Cut to: The detectives both get up, and put on their coats. They both go to the punch clock, and time out.)

Robert: “See you later.”

Endeavour (looking after him curiously): “Yeah, see you.”

(He walks out to his car.)

(He drives for a while. He stops at a petrol station. The worker fills up his car.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me.”

Worker: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Could you go in the shop and get me a box of candy?” (He passes the man a pound note.)

Worker: “Sure. What kind?”

Endeavour: “Ah, the box of little round chocolates. You know, those?”

Worker: “Sure. Be right back.”

(He comes back in a moment.)

Worker: “Here you go.” (He hands Endeavour a box.)

Endeavour: “Well done. Keep the change.”

Worker: “Good luck.” (He walks back to the pump.)

(Endeavour drives back to his flat.)

(He gets out of the car, and goes in.)

(Joan is playing with Joseph, on the couch.)

Joan: “And there’s a toe, and there’s-” (She gently pulls the baby’s toes. He smiles.)

Endeavour: “What nefariousness are you teaching him now?” (He smiles, and walks up to kiss her.)

Joan: “To count to ten.”

Endeavour: “He’s too young to learn that yet.”

Joan: “You never know. How was your day?”

Endeavour: “Oh, you didn’t miss anything. What’s for dinner?” (He hangs up his coat.)

Joan: “Ravioli.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He sits down.)

(The cat comes out and looks at Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He waves. The cat goes across the room and plays with a small bouncy ball.)

(Joan goes to shut off the power on the stove, and pours the boiling pot of water through a colander. She spoons the ravioli onto two plates, and puts the jar of sauce on the table.)

Joan: “Here.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He spoons sauce onto the food. They eat for a while.)

Endeavour: “Baby been giving you trouble?”

Joan: “No, he’s been a very good boy.”

(Endeavour turns around to look at the boy, who is asleep on the couch.)

(He turns back to his food.)

Endeavour: “Mr. Lewis said today, Mr. Thursday is due to retire.”

Joan: “Oh? He didn’t tell me.”

Endeavour: “He’s on his own now. Ever since-” (He trails off.)

Joan: “Yes.” (She looks down.)

(Endeavour notices that she is not eating.)

Endeavour: “You’ve slowed down.”

Joan: “I’ll put the rest in a plastic box.” (She goes to the cabinet, takes another box, and puts the food away in the fridge.)

Endeavour: “Well, that’s quick.” (He finishes his food, and puts the dish in the sink. He turns on the TV, and sits on the couch.)

(He pats the seat beside him. Joan sits down.)

(He leans his head on her shoulder.)

Endeavour: “Oh! Got you something.” (He retrieves the chocolate box from a table by the door.) 

Joan: “You didn’t have to.” (She opens the box and takes out a candy.) “Go ahead, have some.”

(The baby reaches for the box.)

Joan: “No, honey. Not yet.” (She smiles.)

(The TV is showing a documentary about the Navy.)

(Endeavour picks up the baby and holds him on his knee.)

Joan: “My Dad should have more time to come and babysit, if he wants.”

Endeavour: “Yeah.”

Joan: “It’ll keep him from getting bored. I wonder if he’ll ever date again.”

(Endeavour bounces the baby.) 

Endeavour: “He’s getting my hair.”

Joan: “Coming in nicely. Oh, I got you something too.” (She goes to the table by the door and gets a paper bag. She hands it to Morse.)

(He puts the baby down on the couch.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He pulls a new album out of the bag.) “What is this?” 

Joan: “’Romeo and Juliet,’ the ballet.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He kisses her on the cheek.) “Let me see if I can-” (He goes to put the album on the turntable, and notices the arm of the player does not work.) “Hang on a minute.” (He fiddles with it, but it still won’t work. He sighs.) “Get me the booklet?”

(She gets up.)

Joan: “Where is it?”

Endeavour: “It’s in the cabinet.”

(Joan retrieves it, and hands it to him.)

(He flips through a few pages, and sees how to repair it.)

Endeavour: “Ah… you put this… over this… and then you do this… Ouch!” (He threads in the wire, and a spark nips his hand.) “Well, that seems to work. Let’s enjoy.”

(He sits back down on the couch, and takes her hand. They listen as the music comes up.)

(He holds her hand. She half-grins.)

(The cat gets up and moves to its bed.)

Joan: “Let me put the little boy to bed.” (She gets up, picks up the baby, and puts him in his crib. Then she goes back to the couch.)

(He points to his shoulder. She leans on it.)

Endeavour: “I haven’t seen this live in a really long time. I’ll have to call the ticket offices. There must be somebody putting it on this year.”

Joan: “I can get you the paper.”

(Minutes later, he turns toward her. They kiss.)

(It goes on for quite a while.)

(He shuts off the stereo, and they move into the bedroom.)

(Joan begins to undo her clothes. Meanwhile, Endeavour quickly discards his own, and slips under the covers.)

(He remembers to reach for his wallet. He puts on what he needs.)

(She joins her hands at the back of his neck. He begins to move.)

(…And almost as soon, yelps and rolls away from her.)

Joan: “What happened?”

Endeavour: “It broke. It broke. Just stay away from me.”

(She frowns.)

Joan: “What – oh, you mean it?”

Endeavour (still yelling): “Did you think I was kidding?”

Joan: “Sweetheart-”

Endeavour: “Don’t you call me anything just now!” (Grimacing, he rolls away from her, and pulls up the covers.)

(Shocked, Joan sits up.)

Joan: “Don’t-”

(Endeavour furiously waves a hand at her.)

Endeavour: “Sleep outside, if you want.”

(Joan stares at him a minute, then gets her clothes from the floor. She stomps into the bathroom. She comes back fully dressed, and slips on her shoes. Then she walks out, to who knows where.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(Hours later. Joan is sitting, slumped over, on a park bench. She is asleep.)

(A PC walks up to her.)

PC: “Hello, miss.” (He taps her with his billy club.) “Hello?”

(She shakes awake.)

Joan: “What’s going on?”

PC: “May I see some ID?”

(She takes her driver’s license out of her wallet.)

PC: “Thank you… Oh, I know your father.”

Joan: “You do?”

PC: “Yeah. I’ll let you off with a warning.” (He writes a warning on his ticket pad.) “Keep this, and here is a booklet about our city ordinances. If you leave right now, there won’t be any trouble.”

Joan: “Ah, yes – do you know where there might be a hotel, or something?”

PC: “Let’s see, there’s a place three blocks away. Walk that way, and turn left.”

Joan: “Thank you. I have the day off.”

PC: “Lucky you.” (He tilts his head, and smiles at her.) “Trouble at home?”

Joan (nodding): “Unfortunately.”

PC: “Well, good luck to you.”

Joan: “Thanks.”

(Cut to: Endeavour opens his eyes, and sits up. He breathes out heavily, and looks around, but does not see Joan. Then he pads, in his boxers, to the phone.)

Endeavour: “Um, hello, Alert Babysitting?”

(Cut to: The station. Endeavour, eyes half-closed, and shirt rumpled, makes it into work.)

Jim: “Hi, sunshine.”

(Endeavour grunts.)

Jim: “Aren’t you the picture of professionalism.”

(Morse goes about tidying up his desk.)

Jim: “Here’s some new information on the case.” (He places a folder on Endeavour’s desk.) “We’ve got the names of the dead. Alfred Baker, Vincent Abernathy, Giles Sherman. One thing connects them all.”

Endeavour: “They’re Catholic?”

Jim: “They’re Irish.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour picks up the folder and goes through the file. There are photographs of the new victims, taken before the explosion, and some crime scene photographs as well. The bodies were badly mangled in the incident.)

(Lewis walks back from the restroom.)

Robert: “Oh, hello. I see you got the new photos.”

Endeavour: “Gruesome.”

Robert: “Yes, indeed.” (He takes out a pen and paper, and writes down the addresses of the victims.) “You think we should go back to the church today, or just interview new people?”

Endeavour: “New people. I couldn’t stand to walk another big mess, like the first one.”

Robert: “Let’s go.” 

(They get their coats and walk out to the car.)

Robert: “Better let me drive. You look angry.” (He holds up his hand, inviting Endeavour to throw him the keys.)

Endeavour: “No. It’s my car.”

Robert: “I remember, you got it for cheap. Now, give me the keys.”

(Endeavour shoots him a foul look, and throws the keys.)

Robert: “Let’s go visit Abernathy’s family first.” 

Endeavour: “Fine with me.”

Robert: “Speaking of which. Were you high last night?”

(Endeavour shoots him a dark glance.)

Endeavour: “No. Why do you ask?”

Robert: “My friend used to get high all the time, back in college. He’d reek of it for days.”

Endeavour: “Well, I don’t do that stuff.”

Robert: “Anymore.”

Endeavour: “No, I never have.”

Robert (snorting): “Sure thing.”

(He keeps driving. Eventually, they reach the Abernathy house.)

(Lewis knocks on the door. An elderly woman answers.)

Leslie: “Hello?”

Robert: “Hello, ma’am, we’re with the police.” (They both show their ID cards.) “May we come in?”

Leslie: “Certainly.” (She opens the door. They walk in.)

Robert: “Well, ma’am, I’m sure you’re wondering why we’re here today. Are you related to a Vincent Abernathy?”

Leslie: “Yes, he’s my son. What happened?”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, ma’am. He is deceased.”

Leslie: “What – what?”

Endeavour: “He passed away from his injuries.”

Leslie: “What? Was it an accident?”

Endeavour: “Likely, no. We believe he may have been murdered.”

(Leslie starts to cry.)

Robert: “Please sit down, ma’am.” 

(She does so, and the detectives do too.)

Leslie: “How did it happen?”

Robert: “It happened at-” (He checks his notes.) “St. Melchior’s Church.”

Leslie: “That’s a chapel. It’s a few kilometers away. He used to sing there.”

Endeavour: “Do you know if he had any enemies, ma’am?”

Leslie: “No. I can’t think of who may have wanted to hurt him. He was such a nice man. He regularly gave clothes to the poor.”

Robert: “I’m sure. Ma’am, do you mind if my partner looks around for a while? And do you have any extra photographs of your son?”

Leslie: “None I can part with, but I can show you a few. Young man-” (She faces Endeavour.) “You may look as you please.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, ma’am.” (He hadn’t been planning to look, but takes advantage of the opportunity, now that he has it. He puts on rubber gloves and starts to walk around.)

(He looks first at a picture on the mantel. It’s of Vincent, with his mother. It’s from his college graduation. He is holding a degree.)

Endeavour: “Ah, what did your soon read at school, ma’am?”

Leslie: “He wanted to be a teacher. He couldn’t find a place that needed his specialty. Languages. So he took a job at a shoe store, just to have some money coming in.”

Endeavour: “I see.” (He walks around some more.)

(Discreetly, he heads for the back of the house.)

(He enters Vincent’s old room. There are still a couple of pictures on the wall. Endeavour starts to look through the dresser drawers.)

(Finding nothing, he looks in the closet.)

(In there, he finds a flag, all folded up. He undoes it and gives it a good look: it’s an Irish tricolor.)

Endeavour: “Hmm.”

(He walks back to the living room. Lewis is just wrapping up.)

Robert: “Thanks very much for your help. We’re very sorry for your loss.” (He hands her a business card.) “Call us any time you need to.”

Leslie: “Thank you.”

Robert: “Goodbye now.”

(The detectives get up and walk out.)

Robert: “Got some good info. I’ll be typing up my notes when we get back.” 

Endeavour: “Fine.”

(They repeat the research process at the other people’s houses. Then they return to the station.)

Robert: “Okay, now, I need to start my report.”

Endeavour: “Lend me your notes?”

Robert: “Okay, but if you quote me, give me credit.” (He passes over the notepad.)

(Endeavour takes the pad and goes to the copy room.)

Endeavour: “Hello, one set for all these pages, please.”

Clerk: “Yes, sir. How are you this week, sir?”

Endeavour: “Variable.”

Clerk: “I see.” (He quickly makes the copies.) “There you go.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He walks back to his desk, and hands Lewis the originals.)

Robert: “Thanks.”

(Endeavour sits at his desk and begins to type.)

(Cut to:)

(He yawns and stretches, and stands up.)

Robert: “That time, eh?” (He puts on his coat.) “I’ll finish the report tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Goodnight.”

Robert: “Likewise.”

(Endeavour gets his coat and walks to the car.)

(He is driving home, when he remembers something.)

Endeavour: “Got to pay the babysitter. And-”

(He slaps himself on the forehead. He remembers his argument with Joan. Downcast, he heads home.)

(He pulls up to his flat and walks in.)

(The only people there are the sitter and the baby.)

Endeavour: “Hello. How were things?”

Lena: “Oh, excellent. Not a bit of trouble.” (She stands and walks up to Morse.)

(He hands her a few pound notes.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Lena: “Bye now.” (She walks out.)

(He looks around the flat. The baby is fine, but Joan is nowhere to be seen.)

(He picks up the baby.)

Endeavour: “You need some food.” (He smiles.)

(He takes out a jar of carrots and feeds the boy.)

(Afterward, he gently bounces the baby on his lap.)

Endeavour: “Come on. Get some rest.”

(He puts the baby in the crib. The boy reaches for the mobile, and plays for a moment. Then he folds down onto his pillow.)

(Endeavour puts the blanket on him, and musses his hair.)

Endeavour: “Sleep well.” (He walks out.)

(He gives Thursday a call.)

Thursday: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “It’s me.”

Thursday: “Figured.”

Endeavour: “We made some progress on the case today.”

Thursday: “So I heard.” 

Endeavour: “How so?”

Thursday: “I do have other friends in the department, you know. They tell me things, sometimes.”

Endeavour: “Yes, of course. Ah, did you happen to notice Ms. Thursday around?”

Thursday: “No, did she go out?”

Endeavour: “She said she was going to, ah, her aunt’s house. I guess I’ll call her next.”

Thursday: “That’s probably correct.”

Endeavour: “Sir, if you hear from her first, just tell her – come home. Just come home.”

Thursday: “I will.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir. Bye now.”

Thursday: “Bye.” (He hangs up.)

(Endeavour waits a moment, then dials again.)

Teresa: “Hello, who is this?”

Endeavour: “Hello, ma’am, it’s Detective Sergeant Morse, from the Thames Valley Police.”

Teresa: “Is something wrong?”

Endeavour: “No, no, ma’am, I’m just checking in. Would Ms. Thursday happen to be visiting at your place?”

Teresa: “She was here earlier today. Said she’d had the devil of a time, and could she sleep on the couch. So I let her.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Teresa: “Yes, she said she’d slept in the park overnight-”

(Endeavour winces.)

Teresa: “And she walked to a hotel, then reconsidered, because it would cost too much. She took a bus to my house.”

Endeavour: “Is she coming back?”

Teresa: “Should be. She said she had to go home, to take care of her son. Say, is there something wrong? Did you have a – misunderstanding?”

Endeavour: “Something like that.” (He smiles weakly.)

Teresa: “Oh. Well, I don’t want to judge. Either of you are welcome at my home any time.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Teresa: “Do you need anything else?”

Endeavour: “No, thank you. Bye now.”

Teresa: “Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

(He sighs, and puts down the receiver.)

(An hour later, he hears a key in the lock.)

(Joan walks in, carrying a bag of diapers from the chemist’s.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

(She stops, and looks at him.)

Joan: “Hello.”

(He takes the bag from her.)

Endeavour: “How was the park?”

(She looks down.)

Joan: “I slept there maybe four hours. Then the PC told me to leave.”

Endeavour: “Who was he?”

(She takes the warning paper out of her pocket.)

Joan: “Brooks. Bayard Brooks.”

Endeavour: “I know him.” 

Joan: “Well.”

Endeavour (referring to last night): “I had a panic attack. I don’t know what I was doing.”

(She just looks at him. Then:)

(He puts the diaper bag in a cabinet in the bathroom, and comes back.)

Endeavour: “Talk.”

Joan (sighing): “I don’t know.”

Endeavour: “You don’t have to leave just because I say so.” (He smiles briefly.)

Joan (quietly): “I will talk when you ask me to talk. I will leave when you ask me to leave.”

(He ducks his head and sniffles. He scratches behind his ear.)

Endeavour: “I paid a sitter for today.”

Joan: “Good.”

(He beckons to her with his hands.)

Endeavour: “Here?”

(She slowly crosses to him. He hugs her, and kisses her on the forehead.)

Joan: “Let’s see the baby.”

(She goes into the child’s room and watches him sleep. She smiles.)

(Then she walks into the bedroom. He shuts the door behind them.)

Joan: “You-” (She waves her hand, in a ‘Turn around’ gesture. She faces the wall.)

(He walks backward until he bumps into the wall. He keeps watching.)

(Camera on his face, as his eyes go wide.)

(She gets down to her underwear, then, thinking to reach for a towel, turns around.)

(And sees him still watching. She immediately shields her chest with both arms.)

Joan: “Well?”

(He crosses to her, and kisses her.)

(Later on:)

(They move underneath the covers. She scratches his back and shoulders. He gets faster.)

Endeavour: “Oh, oh-”

(He finishes. He lies on top of her for a moment.)

(Then he rolls aside. He folds one arm up to his ear.)

(He turns his face to her. She reaches an arm over his midsection.)

Endeavour: “If you do have another child, I’d be happy.”

(They smile.)

(Soon, they are both asleep.)

 

Act One, Scene Five

(A quiet scene, at a local park. We see Endeavour’s Jaguar parked at an inlet.)

(He and Joan sit at the edge of the pier. They are both fishing.)

(He looks at his watch.) 

Endeavour: “Damn. Good thing your aunt’s home with the baby.”

Joan: “I’m glad she agreed.”

Endeavour: “I’ll drop you off. Got work to do.”

(They stand up and put their fishing poles in the car.)

Endeavour: “Nothing today. We’ll get something tomorrow.”

Joan: “Right.”

(They drive home. She gets out.)

Joan: “Bye now.”

(Endeavour drives off.)

(Joan turns to face Teresa, who is holding the child.)

Teresa: “He’s been very good. Hardly cried.”

Joan: “That’s what I like. Here.” (She takes out a couple of pound notes.)

(Her aunt refuses.)

Teresa: “Oh, no, no, no. Mr. Hobbs left me a lot of money. I don’t need any more now.”

(Joan laughs.)

(Teresa puts the baby into a carrier, on the couch.)

Teresa: “I’ll be going home now. You stay warm.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She kisses her aunt on the cheek.)

(Teresa walks out.)

(Joan puts on the TV and sits on the couch. She rocks the baby’s carrier back and forth.)

Joan: “I don’t know if it’s good for you to watch this stuff, so young. Let’s go play.”

(She shuts off the TV, and takes the baby into his room. They play with his toys for a while.)

(The room is nicely decorated, with light blue wallpaper, a couple of bookshelves, a globe, some pictures, a dresser, and a toy box.)

(When the baby is tired, Joan sets him down flat on the floor of the crib.)

Joan: “Get some rest. There’s a good baby.”

(He goes to sleep.)

(Joan goes back into her room. She slips out of her dress and into a nightgown, and puts on crew socks. She gets under the covers.)

(For a while, she reads a book about astronomy. When her eyelids start to droop, she puts the book on a side table. Then she closes her eyes.)

(Cut to: Endeavour is at his desk. He stands over some photos.)

Endeavour: “This is Abernathy, this is Baker, this is Sherman-”

Robert (walking up): “Hi.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Robert: “Got a breakthrough. Here.”

(He puts down a photo on Endeavour’s desk.)

Robert: “That’s a van that was seen at both locations.”

Endeavour: “When did you get this?”

Robert: “I was just walking past the evidence lab. They gave it to me.”

Endeavour: “How did they get it, then?”

Robert: “Maybe a member of the public turned it in.”

Endeavour: “Well.”

Robert: “You can see the first three characters in the plate number. EK8.”

Endeavour: “Let’s do a search. He may have been ticketed for something in the past.”

Robert: “Right.”

(Cut to: Lewis is in the file room, looking for the right folder.)

Robert: “EK8 5942, a sedan… EK8 9317, a motorcycle...”

(Finally, he locates the right one.)

Robert: “Aha! EK8 1936, a black van with whitewall tires. This ought to be it.”

(He looks through the tickets. There are many of them.)

Robert: “Registered to a Yardley Jacobs.”

(He walks back to Endeavour’s desk.)

Robert: “This is our man.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Robert: “Let’s go talk to him.”

Endeavour: “All right.”

(They get their coats and walk to the car.)

(Endeavour puts on the radio, to a news station.)

Announcer: “And now, Fay Featherbeam, with the weather.”

Fay: “There is an eighty percent chance of snow tonight. Look for one to two feet.”

Endeavour: “Heck of a variation.”

Robert: “I better get out the shovels.”

Endeavour: “Say, how close are we now?”

(Lewis looks at a piece of paper.)

Robert: “10 Shoemaker Street.”

Endeavour: “I know where that is.”

(He drives until he finds it. They park and get out.)

Robert: “If he’s not home, we’ll try to find him at work.” (He knocks on the door.)

(A man answers.)

Yardley: “Yes?”

(He is in his early forties, and wears a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and trainers. He has a mustache and muttonchops.)

Robert: “Morning. We’re with the police.” (Both detectives show their IDs.) “We want to talk to you about some driving you’ve been doing lately. Namely, to church.”

Yardley: “I’m Anglican. I go when I can.”

Endeavour: “We really weren’t sent here by a priest, sir.”

Yardley: “Oh? Did you need a toaster fixed? Maybe a radio?”

Robert: “No.”

Endeavour: “We’re not here to patronize your business.”

Robert: “May we come in?”

Yardley: “No. Talk to me out here.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Can you tell us where you were in the past few days? Did you take any trips out of your way?”

Yardley: “No, just back and forth to work.”

Endeavour: “Did you use your regular van?”

Yardley: “Yes, it’s the only vehicle I have. I also drive it to the supermarket and things.”

Endeavour: “Do you have anybody who can back you up?”

Yardley: “I guess not. Not unless somebody saw me driving. If you drive badly, they’re supposed to call a number. Anyway, I don’t speed. If anything, I go too slowly.”

Endeavour: “You weren’t seen speeding.”

Yardley: “Then what is this really about?”

Robert: “Do you want to come down to the station and answer some questions?”

(The man thinks a minute, then says:)

Yardley: “Yeah, sure.”

(He walks out to the car, with the detectives.)

(Robert is surprised the man agreed to come with them. They all get in the car.)

(Endeavour switches to a music station, and turns it up loudly.)

(Yardley taps his legs and looks out the window.)

(They reach the station and get out.)

Yardley: “Do I need to have a solicitor?”

Robert: “You haven’t been charged with anything.”

(They walk down to an interview room. Endeavour checks the sound equipment.)

(He reads the date and time, for the record. Then he sits down at the table.)

(Lewis gets a notepad and a pen.)

Yardley: “Let’s go.”

Endeavour: “Mr. Jacobs, you were seen driving a van at two locations. Mind telling us what those were?”

Yardley: “I thought you knew.”

Endeavour: “Try us.”

Yardley: “The churches where those bombings happened. Terrible thing.”

Robert: “What were you doing there?”

Yardley: “I delivered some appliances that they had repaired. The first place had a washing machine, and the second one had a radio and a television set.”

Endeavour: “Did you yourself do the work on the items?”

Yardley: “Yes. I have a very small staff. The company is mostly me. If I need help, I hire a kid for a couple of weeks.”

Robert: “Uh-huh.”

Endeavour: “Did you hand the items over to the church staff?”

Yardley: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Were they the exact weight as when you received them?”

Yardley: “What does that mean?”

Endeavour: “Do you weigh the items at all?”

Yardley: “Not usually.”

Endeavour: “Go on.”

Yardley: “Well, I just drove the items over to each place, and then I dropped them off. That’s it.”

Robert: “Will you sign a report saying that?”

Yardley: “Yes. I will.”

Endeavour: “Fine.” (He hands Yardley a written summary of the statement. Yardley signs at the bottom.)

Robert: “Are you available for later questioning?”

Yardley: “Yes. I’ll take a taxi home.”

Endeavour: “Use the phone in the hall.”

Yardley: “I will.” (He walks out.)

(Endeavour reads the closing time of the interview into the microphone, and shuts off the gear. He takes the reels off the machine.)

Endeavour: “I’ll have them save a copy of this at the lab.”

Robert: “Good.” (He walks out.)

(Cut to: Endeavour walks out of the lab office. He goes back to his desk.)

(Jim comes up.)

Jim: “Can I talk to you about something?”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Jim: “With DCI Thursday and Mr. Bright retiring, they want me to be the new Superintendent.”

Endeavour: “What? Excuse me?”

Jim: “I was told just now. They picked me from two candidates. Me, and Matthews.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t even know Mr. Bright was retiring.”

Jim: “He is.”

Endeavour: “Are we going to have some kind of dual retirement party?”

Jim: “Dunno. I’ll let you know.”

Endeavour: “Try and let me know before it happens.”

Jim: “Right. You have to get used to the new guy around here.”

Endeavour: “Who’s he?”

(Jim snorts, and walks away.)

(Endeavour scratches his ear.)

(Just then, Thursday walks into the room.)

Endeavour: “Sir! What’s this I hear about you hanging up your hat?”

Thursday: “Yes, it’s true. Time to quit. I’ve put in enough time.”

Endeavour: “Now that Winifred isn’t here-”

Thursday: “Yes.” (He pulls his tie.)

Endeavour: “Ah, did you turn in the last of your paperwork?”

Thursday: “Yes. I just came to shake hands. My last day will be this Friday.”

Endeavour: “Well, let me be the first.” (He extends his hand. Thursday shakes it.) “Are we over to the pub after Friday, to have a going-away party?”

Thursday: “I suppose. I’m not much for going out, now that-” (He sniffles.)

Endeavour: “I’m sure. They say Jim’s taking Mr. Bright’s place, and I guess DCI Matthews will be taking yours.”

Thursday: “Yes. That’s what they’ve decided.”

Endeavour: “It’ll be hard to get used to having someone else give the orders. Don’t know how this place is going to make it without you. Please, tell me they’ll let you consult.”

Thursday: “I won’t, I’m afraid. I’m really ready to enjoy my relaxation.”

Endeavour: “May I keep your hat?”

Thursday: “No, it stays home with me.”

Endeavour: “Well, I’ll let you get on with shaking everybody else’s hands.”

Thursday: “Will do.” (He walks down the hall.)

(Endeavour watches him, then turns back to his own workstation.)

(A civilian clerk walks up with an evidence cart. He drops off a bag and a large envelope at Endeavour’s desk.)

Richard: “Here you go.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour looks at both holders. They contain items found at the scenes of the crimes.)

(The first thing is a large car part. It has a catalog tag on it. The note with it says, ‘Recovered at site, first incident.’ The envelope contains a number of photographs and fingerprint images from the site of the second explosion.)

Endeavour: “Hmm.” (He turns over the car part.) “Could come from a van.” (Then he flips through the material from the second incident. He puts the pages of fingerprints together, then puts next to them some pages from his own file on the case.)

(They match.)

(He walks to Jim’s office.)

Endeavour: “Got a minute?”

Jim: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Here are the prints from the second scene. They match the ones we took.”

Jim: “Good work.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. Do we want to charge him with something yet?”

Jim: “Did we get the car parts?”

Endeavour: “Yes, one of them’s on my desk.”

Jim: “Did we get the prints from it?”

Endeavour: “No, just the part.”

Jim: “Wait until the last print comes in. Then charge him with murder, unlawful use of explosives, and damage to public property.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(He goes back to his desk.)

(Cut to: The end of shift. Endeavour clocks out and walks to the car park.)

(He cranks the car engine and turns on the radio. He wheels into traffic.)

Brian: “And now, something from the newest album by soprano Julia Sparks. She’s accompanied by tenor – oh, what is it now?”

Vernon: “That’s not the right record.”

Brian: “What do you mean, it’s not the right record? It’s got both names printed on the front.”

Vernon: “You are supposed to be playing this one.”

Brian: “Under no circumstances am I playing that one.”

Vernon: “Yes, you are.”

Brian: “No, I am-”

(There is a scratching sound, then dead air.)

(He reaches the flat, and opens the door.)

Endeavour: “I’m home.”

(Joan is standing there, with the baby over one shoulder.)

(Endeavour kisses her.)

Endeavour: “How’ve you been today, Junior?”

Joan: “Say ‘Hi, Dad.’”

Endeavour: “Let me take care of this...” (He puts away his coat.) “What’ve you been doing today?”

Joan: “Fed him, took him to the park, picked up your suits from the cleaners.”

Endeavour: “What’s for dinner?”

Joan: “Soup, salad, and baked ziti.”

Endeavour: “Nice, is it ready yet?”

Joan: “Almost. Take your seat.” (She puts Joseph in a high chair and goes to the kitchen.)

(Soon, she has dinner served, in bowls and plates.)

(The cat comes up and begs for some food.)

Endeavour (smiling): “Clear off, Stephanie.” (He waves at her. She meows, and stays next to him.)

Endeavour: “There’s talk of Mr. Thursday having a party on Friday, after work. Are you going to go?”

Joan: “Yes. I’ll take the baby.”

(They eat and drink.)

Endeavour: “How’d you get to the cleaners?”

Joan: “I took the bus.”

Endeavour: “That pass is saving us a lot of money.”

Joan: “It is.”

Endeavour: “This is good.”

Joan: “Thank you. Listen, I’ve got news.”

Endeavour: “Is it good?”

Joan: “Could be.”

Endeavour: “Well, let’s hear it.”

Joan: “I want to wait until Joey is down for bed.”

Endeavour (pause): “Okay.”

(Minutes later, they finish with dinner. She takes the plates to the sink.)

(Then she picks up Joey. He wiggles and laughs.)

Joan: “Here you go, little buddy.” (She puts him in the crib. Then she walks back into the living room.)

Endeavour: “Okay, what is it?” (He stands up, and scratches his ear.)

Joan: “Well, I don’t know if you’re ready for this.”

Endeavour: “Try me.”

Joan: “I’m three and a half months along.”

Endeavour: “Ah… what?”

Joan: “I’m pregnant.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “I took a test. Positive.”

(He looks shocked.)

Endeavour: “Really?”

Joan (nodding): “Yes.”

(He sits down at the table.)

Endeavour: “Weren’t you on birth control?”

Joan: “Sometimes it doesn’t work.”

Endeavour: “I don’t know.”

Joan: “But… I’m keeping it. I can’t get a termination.”

(He glares into the distance.)

Joan: “We’re doing fine right now. Joey is healthy.”

Endeavour: “On my salary?”

Joan: “Well, I’m back to work next week. I’ll put my check into your account every time.”

(He drums his fingers on the table.)

Endeavour: “I don’t like this.”

Joan: “What? Why?” (She looks anguished.) “How can you say that?”

Endeavour: “The next one’s going to eat me out of house and home.”

Joan: “Maybe my father can help us with the rent. Which reminds me.” (She goes to the bedroom and comes back with a check.) “Here, for this month. With a little extra.” 

Endeavour: “Oh.” 

Joan (pause): “You don’t look happy.”

Endeavour (very quietly): “I am not.”

Joan: “But – but I don’t understand.”

(Endeavour growls, and stands up.) 

Endeavour: “Why, why did you-”

Joan: “I thought you wanted a girl.”

Endeavour: “Not now. Maybe not ever again.”

(Her mouth drops open.)

Joan: “But Dev-”

Endeavour: “Don’t call me that.”

Joan: “But you said-”

Endeavour: “Are you stepping out on me?”

Joan: “What? Is this another one of your crazy panic attacks? Are you not taking your medication?”

Endeavour: “Look, you, just – sleep on the couch.” (He gets up and walks into the bedroom, and slams the door.)

(Joan sinks down onto the couch. In a minute, she gets up and gets sheets from the closet. She puts them over the cushions.)

(She throws an arm over her head, and cries.)

 

Act Two, Scene One

(The next morning. Endeavour gets up and rushes to prepare for the day. He runs right past Joan, who is still asleep on the couch, and heads in to work.)

(Joan rolls from side to side. She snores. Then she wakes up, and trudges to the bathroom.)

(Afterward, she goes back toward the living room. But she sees:)

(Her mother is waiting on a chair.)

(Startled, she steps back.)

Winifred: “Hello, dear.”

Joan: “Mom, you-”

Winifred: “I know, dear.”

Joan: “What am I – am I-” (She brushes sweat off her forehead.)

Winifred: “You have to think.”

Joan: “Mom, I can’t-”

Winifred: “Think, darling. Think.”

Joan: “But-”

(Her mother disappears.)

(Joan gasps, and puts a hand on her chest.)

(Cut to: The police department. Morse is drinking water at his desk. Lewis walks up.)

Robert: “Are you supposed to be here?”

Endeavour (grumbling): “I need a real drink.”

Robert: “It’s not even ten o’clock. Keep your drawers on.”

Endeavour: “What are you working on?”

Robert: “I promised I’d help Richard clean up his evidence cart. I have to put everything back on the shelves. It’ll probably take less than an hour.”

Endeavour: “Couldn’t he get another civvie clerk to do it?”

Robert: “There is one left. We fired the rest.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Go ahead.”

(Robert walks away.)

(Endeavour sits at his desk, and puts a hand on his forehead. He tries to write a report, but he gives up, as he can’t see the words.)

(Time passes. Then, reporter Dorothea Frazil walks in.)

Dorothea: “Hello, I’m here to get a statement on the church attack case. What’s the latest? Did you get to talk to the suspect?”

(Endeavour growls.)

Dorothea: “I guess that’s a no?”

Endeavour: “Give me a minute.” (With one hand still mashed against his head, he reaches for his notepad, and flips through several pages of notes.) “What do you want to know?”

Dorothea: “You sound like you have a sore throat. Go home and rest.”

Endeavour: “My home?” (He blinks.) “I can’t go home now.”

Dorothea: “Why, did you-” (She stops.) “Oh, dear. You probably did.”

Endeavour: “What’s that?”

Dorothea: “Never mind. Just give me a statement on the case.”

Endeavour: “Ah, we interviewed a witness yesterday. He is not yet a suspect.”

Dorothea (writing this down): “Name?”

Endeavour: “Yardley Jacobs.”

Dorothea: “Where does he live?”

(Morse consults his notes.)

Endeavour: “5104 Culpepper Boulevard.”

Dorothea: “Can you sum up what he told you?”

Endeavour: “He said he – hang on-” (He rubs his palms into his eyes.)

Dorothea: “Really, you’re obviously sick. Go home.”

Endeavour: “But I have more work to do.”

Dorothea: “I can get a statement from Lewis.”

Endeavour: “He’s down the hall. Putting back all the evidence from the cart.”

Dorothea: “I’ll go and see him. You take some medicine.”

Endeavour: “Thanks, Mom.”

(She gives him a funny look, and walks away.)

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Did you clock in?”

Endeavour: “Pretty sure I did.”

Jim: “Don’t know whether they want to give you overtime. You’re not supposed to be here. Is Lewis here?”

Endeavour: “Yes, he said he had to help the-” (He grimaces, and grinds the heel of his hand into one eye again.) “Aaaah-” 

Jim: “Are you all right, man?” (He puts down a folder on Morse’s desk, and reaches out to help him sit down.)

Endeavour: “Just get me the – uh, I need-” (He rocks back and forth in the chair. His face is flushed bright red.)

Jim: “I don’t think you are. Here.” (He loosens Morse’s tie and undoes a couple buttons on his shirt.)

Endeavour: “Tell Colonel Mayhew-”

Jim: “I think you’re having a flashback. Oh, God.” (He quickly gets another cup of water from the cooler.) “Drink this.”

(Endeavour chugs the water. He gasps. Jim gets him another cup.)

(Morse stands up. He windmills his arms around.)

Endeavour: “Where’s the cannon? God knows, you cannot fire a cannon in reach of a-”

Jim: “Snap out of it!”

(He wobbles over. Jim quickly puts him back in the chair.)

(Just then, Robert and Dorothea come back down the hall.)

Robert: “Good God, what is going on?”

Endeavour: “Look out!” 

(He half-stands up, but Jim shoves him back in the chair for the third time.)

Jim: “Call an ambulance.”

Robert: “Right.” (He picks up his phone and calls.) “Hello? Can we get an ambulance to Crowley Police Station? We’ve got an officer here who’s having some kind of conniption.”

Jim: “Just slow down, man.” (He fans Endeavour with a set of papers.) “Breathe.”

(Endeavour takes some labored breaths.)

Robert: “All right. Thanks.” (He hangs up.) “They’re on the way.”

Jim: “Anyone want to call his home?”

Robert: “And tell them he’s going to be a bit late?”

Jim: “Yeah, you may as well.”

Robert: “All right.” (He picks up the phone again.)

Dorothea: “Should I add anything about this?”

Jim: “No, just keep it to what he and Robert told you.”

Dorothea: “Right. Tell him, from me, to get well soon.”

Jim: “I will.”

(She leaves the station.)

(Soon, the ambulance arrives. Workers walk in with a stretcher.)

EMT: “Who needs to go?”

Jim: “Right over here.” (He points to Morse. The man is still flushed and rambling incoherently.)

EMT: “Come on, now. We’ll get you right to the hospital.”

Endeavour: “Don’t want to.”

EMT: “You have to go. You’re unwell.”

Endeavour: “Why don’t we-”

(He doesn’t get to finish the sentence. The workers put him on the stretcher and strap him down. One of them pops a pill in his mouth, and holds his jaw shut, forcing him to swallow.)

(After Morse takes the pill, he relaxes a little bit.)

EMT: “A mild tranquilizer. To keep him steady until he can be checked.”

Jim: “Thank you. We’ll call you, to see how he’s doing.”

EMT: “They’ll probably keep him for observation.”

Jim: “Do you think he had a stroke?”

EMT: “We’ll find out. See you later.”

Jim: “Later, man.” 

(Jim and the others watch the workers take the stretcher down the hall, and out of the station.)

(Robert is still on the phone.)

Robert: “Yes, this is him. From the office. Ah, we’ve got a problem. Mr. Morse had to be taken to the hospital. Yes. He did. Uh-huh… We don’t know what it is. I’m terribly sorry. Yes, he will be given time off for this. Okay. Okay. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.) “That was Ms. Thursday. She’s shocked.”

Jim: “I don’t blame her. Is she coming here?”

Robert: “No, I told her to stay where she is.”

Jim: “Good job.”

Robert: “Can I go see him?”

Jim: “Did you finish your work?”

Robert: “Yeah, we got it done early.”

Jim: “All right. Go.”

(Robert nods, and walks out of the building.)

Jim: “Guess I’ll get back to work.” (He walks down the hall.)

 

Act Two, Scene Two

(St. Mark’s Hospital, a few hours later. In a room, with the door closed. Endeavour is in bed, asleep. A doctor and nurse observe him.)

Noel: “That was a close one. Had to give him some amobarbital.”

Patricia: “Did he start to hit people at his job?”

Noel: “I don’t think he hit people. He had some kind of spontaneous breakdown.”

Patricia: “What is he, mid-thirties?”

Noel: “Something like that. He needs rest.”

Patricia: “And a psychiatrist.”

Noel: “Yes, but it’s so hard getting these stubborn policemen to go.”

Patricia: “Write him the referral.”

Noel: “His family can pressure him.”

Patricia: “But he has no-”

Noel: “May as well.”

(They both turn and walk out.)

(Cut to: At Endeavour’s flat. Thursday has come over. He holds the baby. Joan paces back and forth.)

Joan: “I don’t know what I did to cause this.”

Thursday: “Rubbish, girl, you did nothing. It must have been a medical problem.”

Joan: “Dad, I’ve got to tell you something.”

Thursday: “Yes?”

Joan: “I had a dream. I saw Mom.”

Thursday: “That sounds pretty normal. She recently passed.”

Joan: “She was here. She was talking to me.”

Thursday: “What did she say?”

Joan: “She told me that I’ve got to think.”

Thursday: “Well. I think we all need a little sleep. Too much stress going around.”

Joan: “Okay. Give me the baby.”

Thursday: “You need rest, first. Lie down. In your room.”

Joan: “But-”

Thursday: “No buts. If you’ve got a bottle in the fridge, I’ll give that to him. Don’t worry about going to the hospital. We can always visit later.”

Joan: “All right. There should be one ready.”

(She trudges into the bedroom and shuts the door. She sighs.)

(Slowly, she gets out of her regular clothes, and puts on a long nightgown, and regular socks. She gets under the covers.)

(Joan finds that she can’t avoid crying. In a few minutes, she stops, and closes her eyes.)

 

Act Two, Scene Three

(In the hospital. Endeavour wakes up again.)

(Jim walks in.)

Endeavour (sluggishly): “Oh, hello...”

Jim: “How are you?”

(Endeavour rubs his eye with one hand.)

Jim: “Better or worse?”

Endeavour: “I feel… like everything is slowing down.”

Jim: “They gave you some heavy tranquilizers. You should feel that way.” (He puts a greeting card on the table next to the bed.) “That’s from us at work.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Jim: “I’ve been talking to some people.”

Endeavour: “At the office?”

Jim: “And other places. You said some things that, frankly, aren’t good.” (He looks at Morse sternly.)

Endeavour (pause, with a worried smile): “Oh?”

Jim: “You accused your girlfriend of cheating.”

Endeavour: “What?” (He tilts his head.)

Jim: “You said, ‘Are you stepping out on me?’ She won’t be your girl for long, if you keep on saying that.”

Endeavour: “God. What else did I say?”

Jim: “Well, you didn’t want her to have a baby.”

Endeavour: “What?” (He looks angry and puzzled at the same time.)

Jim: “She’s home with her father now. I don’t know if they called her brother.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Jim: “At least they’re taking care of your son. Any babies that you make on this Earth are yours to take care of.”

Endeavour: “I know.” (He looks into the distance.) “I don’t know how I’m going to fix it this time.”

Jim: “I think, when you get out of here, they are going to give you some sedatives. Take them every day.”

Endeavour: “I will.”

Jim: “Don’t come back to work until the end of your time off. I think they’ll give you two weeks.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.”

Jim: “You may have – they used to call it shellshock. Now I think they call it post-traumatic stress disorder. Whatever it is, it’s not good. You have to stay home and rest. I don’t want you coming back only to jump on my detectives.”

(Endeavour nods.)

Jim: “Go to the therapist. It’s time you stopped saying you don’t need it.”

Endeavour (very quietly): “Yes.”

Jim: “And be kind to your girlfriend. You had a baby with her. Remember.”

(He nods again.)

Jim: “I don’t know if the two of you will ever get married. I can’t make you. But God knows-” (He shakes his head.) “Here. Got you some snacks.” (He plunks some candy down on the table.) “Goodbye.”

Endeavour: “Hey, wait-” 

(But Jim is already walking out the door.)

(Endeavour eats a little of the first candy bar. Then, Mr. Thursday walks in, with the baby.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He smiles at the baby.)

Thursday: “My daughter did well taking care of him.”

Endeavour: “Mm-hmm.”

Thursday: “He’s crawling a lot now. Almost ready to walk.”

Endeavour: “He’ll make a good policeman someday.”

Thursday: “I’m not sure.”

(Endeavour looks puzzled.)

Thursday: “I’ve seen some people be ruined by being on the force. I’d like him to decide for himself.”

Endeavour: “Makes sense.”

Thursday: “Listen, we’ve got to have a talk.”

(Endeavour tips up his chin.)

Thursday: “I spent time with my daughter today. She’s not coming in.”

Endeavour (looking a little off): “Oh?”

Thursday: “She wants me to bring you home. Not today, whenever you’re allowed to go.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.”

Thursday: “I think she’s really missing her mother. I’m not up to seeing anyone new.”

(Thursday gently rocks the baby back and forth.)

Joseph: “Dad.”

(Both men look at the child.)

Endeavour: “Did you hear that?”

Thursday: “Good boy.” (He again rocks the child.) “There’s talk Joan is in the family way again.”

Endeavour: “I know. That’s a big change for me.”

Thursday: “Everybody changes all the time. You’ve already got one, what’s the matter with another?” (He smiles at the baby.) “C’mon, little fella. Eh, eh, eh.”

Endeavour: “I guess I figured I’d never be here.”

Thursday: “Shacking up with your girlfriend, or being with someone you love?”

Endeavour: “Are they not the same? Isn’t she the same person?”

Thursday: “How you look at somebody makes the whole difference.”

Endeavour: “But does she love me?”

Thursday: “Yes.” (His gaze is still.)

(Suddenly, Endeavour looks wary.)

Endeavour (sighing): “I can tell.”

Thursday: “Well, I’ve got to go.” (To Joseph:) “Let’s go, buddy. Kiss your Dad goodbye.” (He tilts the baby toward the bed. Endeavour kisses the boy on the cheek. Then Thursday stands up. He starts to walk out.)

Endeavour: “Tell her I love her.”

(Thursday ignores him, and continues to walk.)

(Endeavour looks bleak, then slows his breathing.)

 

(Act Two, Scene Four)

(Endeavour is fast asleep. He enters a dream.)

(Back in his Army days. Everyone is lined up in front of the instructor.)

(Quick cut to: He is made to do pushups. One of the sergeants stands on his back. It is excruciatingly painful. He winces, and continues to struggle.)

(Cut to: In the mess hall. He lifts a fork over his food, but is unable to eat.)

(Over to: In the dormitory, he sits on his bed, and polishes his shoes.)

(The man sitting one bunk over says:)

Mark: “Hey, do you think we’ll get involved in that shit the Americans have going on in Korea?”

Endeavour: “Don’t know.”

Mark: “Do you think Maria who works at the store likes you?”

Endeavour: “What?”

Mark: “The store. The one on base.”

Endeavour: “Who is she?”

Mark: “The blonde.”

Endeavour: “I don’t know.”

Mark: “Well, do you think she likes me?”

Endeavour: “I don’t visit enough to know.”

Mark (smiling): “You’re no help.”

(...And he wakes up in the hospital, back in reality again.)

(He looks around, and presses the call button for a nurse. One walks in.)

Endeavour: “Nurse, can I get something to drink?”

(Karen gets him a cup of water.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He takes a drink.) “I’m so groggy.”

Karen: “Would you like to see the doctor?”

Endeavour: “Send him in.”

(In a few minutes, Dr. Carruthers arrives.)

Noel: “Mr. Morse.”

Endeavour: “Hello, Doctor.”

Noel: “We have some news for you.”

Endeavour (with a hopeful smile): “Am I going to like it?”

Noel: “No.”

(Morse frowns.)

Noel: “We ran some tests.”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes?”

Noel: “You had some kind of brain event. We’re not sure exactly what. I looked at a lot of things, and it still stumps me. Do you drink?”

Endeavour: “Well, sometimes, but I don’t think I have a problem.”

Noel: “No one in this country thinks they have a problem. No one will admit it.”

Endeavour: “Wh – what?”

Noel: “I’ve seen people like you before. You don’t take time off, you don’t get help when you need it. You die early.”

Endeavour: “But, but-”

Noel: “Now, listen to me and listen well. I’m trying to save your life here.”

Endeavour (eyes wide): “Okay.”

Noel: “I’m going to prescribe some medication. It’s strong. You must take it as directed, and don’t drink.”

Endeavour: “I see.”

Noel: “I know you’re not going to listen to me. You’re going to drink, and you’re going to wind up in here again.”

Endeavour: “But I won’t-”

Noel: “You’re to stubborn to say you have a problem. I’m not here just to send you out into a revolving door.”

(Endeavour stares at him.)

Noel: “I’m starting you off on a two-week course of risperidone. After this, you are to switch to clomipramine. Don’t skip a dose.” (He puts a hand on the edge of Morse’s bed.) “Are you married?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Noel: “Good. I would hate to see what happens to your wife. Do you have children?”

Endeavour: “One. A boy. He’s about eight months old.”

Noel: “Hmph. I better get you those papers.” (He grips Morse’s arm.) “Your life is at stake. Your life.” (He walks out of the room.)

(Morse stares after him.)

 

Act Two, Scene Five

(The next day. At Thursday’s house. He is reading the paper. The phone rings.)

Thursday: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello. Can you come take me home?”

Thursday: “All right. Did they release you?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I just have to sign my paperwork.”

Thursday: “All right. I’ll come get you.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” 

(Thursday hangs up.)

(Cut to: At Joan’s workplace. She is looking at a file on her desk. A coworker comes running up to her.)

Pete: “Hey, there was a call for you. From your father.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Pete: “He says you’d better come home.”

Joan: “All right.” (She grabs her coat and purse.) “I’ll clock out. Thanks for the notice.”

(Cut to: She takes the bus home, and walks toward the flat. She lets herself in.)

(Inside, Thursday sits next to Endeavour, who is stretched out on the couch. Aunt Teresa sits with the baby.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

(Joan crosses to him, and hugs him. Aunt Teresa nods.)

(Joan hugs Endeavour. He speaks in a worn-out voice.)

Endeavour: “Eh...”

Joan: “You’re going to be okay.” (She sniffles to hold back tears.)

Thursday: “I called the office. Made sure he got his two weeks off. He can have more, if he needs it.”

Joan: “Good.” (To Teresa:) “Thank you for minding Joey.”

Teresa: “You’re welcome.”

Joan (to Thursday): “How is he? What did the doctor say?”

Thursday: “Well, he said he had some kind of brain event. He gave him some medicine.” 

Endeavour: “Two kinds.”

Thursday: “Yes, two.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(She picks up the baby. He makes small noises.)

Joan: “How are you?” 

(The baby giggles.)

Teresa: “I’m glad you’re home. I’d better get home.”

Joan: “All right. See you later.” (She gives her aunt a kiss on the cheek. Her aunt walks out.)

Thursday: “Well, I can only stay a little longer.”

Joan: “Thanks, Dad.”

Thursday: “At least we’re still above ground. Still kicking. This makes me think-” (He sighs.) “How much you’ve really got to hang on to life. No one knows when they’re going to go.”

Joan: “Yes.”

(Thursday gets up. He walks to the washroom.)

(Joan sits by the couch. She holds Endeavour’s hand.)

Joan: “I won’t ask you to talk too much.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “I didn’t tell my Dad about – you know.”

Endeavour: “Uh-huh.”

Joan: “You really do look tired. Do you want me to help you get into the bedroom?”

Endeavour: “Ah – yes.”

(He stands up. She puts her arms under his. They walk together into the bedroom.)

Endeavour: “The doctor said we can’t – do anything, you know – for two weeks.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(She moves aside the sheets. Wincing, he gets under the covers.)

Joan: “Where’s the medicine?”

Endeavour: “In a bag. I left it in the living room.”

(She goes and gets it.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(She hugs him for a long moment.)

Joan: “I’m going to say goodbye to my Dad.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(She walks back to the living room.)

Thursday: “Well! It’ll be an interesting two weeks at the department. They put off my retirement until he comes back.”

Joan: “Good luck.”

Thursday: “Thank you.”

(Joan gives him a kiss on the cheek.)

(Her father walks out.)

(She goes back to the bedroom. She kisses Morse on the forehead.)

(His voice is sluggish. He has been given a strong medicine, and it shows.)

Joan: “Ask me for anything, if you need it. When I’m not here – oh, let me get you it.” (She walks out, and soon returns with a handheld bell.) “You had this in storage. I think you got it from choir. Anyway, when I’m outside, ring it. I’ll see what you need.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He shakes the bell.)

(She smiles. Again, she kisses him.)

Joan: “Take care.”

Endeavour: “Where will you be sleeping?”

Joan: “On the couch.”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He leans his head from side to side.) 

(She walks out, and gently closes the door.)

 

Act Three, Scene One

(Two weeks later. Joan wakes up and goes to the baby’s room, to take care of him.)

(When this is done, she makes waffles, and puts them on a plate. She brings them to Endeavour.)

Joan: “Good morning.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

(She puts the food down on a small table, next to the bed.)

Joan: “Eat hearty.” 

(He nods.)

Joan: “Is the medicine helping at all?”

Endeavour: “Somewhat.”

Joan: “The department sent you a letter. Let me get it.”

(She walks out of the room, and comes back with a piece of paper.)

Endeavour: “Orders… from Chief West… must take...” (He brings the paper a bit closer to his face.) “Have been assigned a psychiatrist...” (He lowers the paper.) “Oh.”

Joan: “Well.” (She drags a foot on the floor.)

Endeavour: “Ow.” (He puts a hand to his neck.) 

Joan: “Here.” (She walks over and rubs his neck.)

Endeavour: “Ah! Ouch!” (Seconds later:) “Oh, that’s good...”

Joan: “Did you want me to get you some ointment?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(She gets some out of the bathroom cabinet, and goes back to him. She puts the jar on the small table.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “I’m here. Anytime.” (She kisses him.)

Endeavour: “Tomorrow’s back to work.”

Joan: “My father said you can have more time off, if you need it.”

Endeavour: “I think I’m ready.”

Joan: “Okay.”

Endeavour: “How’s Joseph?”

Joan: “He’s great.”

Endeavour: “Just one more day.” (He half-smiles.)

(She walks to the doorway, and lifts a hand. She smiles. Then she walks out.)

 

Act Three, Scene Two

(The next morning. At the police station. Endeavour walks in.)

(Some of the officers are standing around in the common room. They applaud.)

Jim: “Feeling better?”

Endeavour: “A bit.”

Jim: “Well, good. Still the same case for you to work on.”

Endeavour: “No arrests yet?”

Jim: “No. We still need some more evidence.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Jim: “You and Lewis-”

(One of the desk officers walks in.)

Ferris: “We got a call about one of the murders.”

Jim: “The ones at the churches?”

Ferris: “Yes. It was from a deacon. He says he’s coming over to talk to someone.”

Jim (to Lewis and Morse): “Go to it.”

Robert: “Yes, sir.”

(In a few minutes, a man walks in. He is wearing a black overcoat, a white shirt, and brown pants.)

Arnold: “Excuse me, who would I talk to about the explosion?”

Robert: “Me.”

Endeavour: “And myself.”

(Robert gets up and leads them to an interview room. Morse sets up the audio equipment and reads the introduction.)

Robert: “Please state your name, for the record.”

Arnold: “Arnold Pendant.”

Robert: “What do you do for a living?”

Arnold: “I work in a print shop, and I’m a deacon in the Roman Catholic Church.”

Robert: “Okay. Can you tell us what you know about the recent bombings?”

Arnold: “Yes. I saw a man scurrying away from the second crime scene. I work at St. Melchior’s Church.”

Endeavour: “Okay. What did he look like?”

Arnold: “He was tall and thin. White. Had light red hair. He was wearing a black coat and a white shirt. Somewhat stained.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (Lewis writes things down.)

Arnold: “I saw him come to church a couple of times. He just sat there, didn’t take Communion. He did ask someone else on the staff how many Irish people went to this church.”

Robert: “Hmm.”

Endeavour: “Do you know how many Irish people you have in your church?”

Arnold: “No. Jesus loves everybody.” (He clenches his hands.) “I’m worried for the staff. They don’t want to do anything lately. Who can blame them?”

Robert: “I can see why they would do that, sir.”

Arnold: “Do you want me to talk to a sketch artist?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Arnold: “I will. That’s all I can give you right now. I’ll call you if I ever see him again.”

Robert: “You do that.” (He hands Arnold a business card.) “Thank you for coming in. Someone will take you to the sketch artist’s office.”

Arnold: “Thank you.” (He walks out of the room.)

(Endeavour turns to the recording machine and reads the date and time again. Then he shuts it off and removes the reels.)

Endeavour: “I’ll take this for processing.”

Robert: “Right.” 

(Robert heads to his desk and starts to type up his notes.)

(Later, he gets up to go to the snack machine. There is suddenly a bustle in the main room.)

Robert: “What’s all this?”

PC: “Three churches blew up today. One in Abingdon, one in Brackley, one in Burford.”

Robert: “What the hell?”

(The TV news plays footage of the three churches on fire.)

Announcer: “The government is preparing a statement. Sources say they are going to recommend to the police to treat these as a terrorist campaign.”

(Cut to footage of:)

Man on Street: “See, I think it could be the IRA, doing these to cover for themselves.”

Announcer: “And now, Lisa Woods, with the-”

(Robert quits watching.)

Robert: “People are sick.”

Jim: “We need to give you some more PCs to work with. Take WPC Gladman and PCs Kushman, Zarrick and Gedney.” 

Robert: “Okay.”

Endeavour: “I don’t want to work with that many people.”

Jim: “Too late. They’ll be taking cars.”

(Endeavour sighs.)

Endeavour: “All right.” (He grabs his coat.) “Where do we want to go?”

Jim: “To the first church that was hit today. Abingdon.”

Robert: “Okay.”

Jim: “Be careful. There are still firefighters on the street.”

Robert: “Will do.”

(The two detectives walk to their car. The four PCs come out and head into separate cars.)

Endeavour: “I’ll wait ‘til everyone’s behind me.” (He pulls the car out to the front lane of the car park. Then he heads out into traffic.)

(In minutes, they arrive at the crime scene. They park and get out.)

(The firefighters are walking around. They approach a fireman and show him their IDs.)

Robert: “Hello, can we speak to your chief?”

(The man shakes his head. Then someone calls out to him, and he runs back toward the smoking wreck of a building.)

Endeavour: “We’d best wait for the evidence collection people to arrive.”

(Robert turns back and watches the PCs get out of their cars.)

Robert: “Over here.” 

(They walk up to him.)

Endeavour: “When the evidence crew arrives, you walk with me.”

(They nod.)

(Cut to…)

(Hours later. The detectives, evidence crew, and PCs walk out of the building.)

Endeavour: “Everyone, you are dismissed. See you back at the station tomorrow.”

(The officers walk back to their cars.)

(Morse and Lewis get in the car. They head back to the station.)

(They walk up to their desks.)

(Robert is just putting away his notes, when Jim walks up.)

Jim: “You’re not going to believe this.”

Robert: “What?”

Jim: “There are now two competing statements out of Parliament. One says we should find out if it’s terrorists. The other said we should go to war against Ireland.”

(Robert stares at him.)

Robert: “That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard.”

Endeavour: “I dearly hope we choose the first option.”

Robert: “We can’t even trace it to someone from the Republic yet.”

Jim: “They don’t seem to care.” (He holds up an evening edition of the newspaper. It reads: ‘Should we bomb Ireland?’)

Endeavour: “I’m hoping Dorothea didn’t write that.”

Jim: “So do I. Talk to her, when you get a chance.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get to it.”

Jim: “You fellows can check out now. Write your reports first thing tomorrow.”

Robert: “Yes, sir.” (He puts on his jacket.)

(Endeavour walks out to the parking lot. Cold rain is falling. He turns on the windshield wipers.)

(He walks into the flat. Joan is there, holding the baby.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He kisses her, then the baby.) “How’s Joseph?”

Joan: “He’s fine. I cleaned the cat’s box.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

(She puts the baby on the couch. Endeavour sits down and plays with the boy.)

(Joan goes to the kitchen to retrieve dinner: baked cod with rice.)

Joan: “Dinner.”

(Endeavour sits down. Joan puts the baby in a high chair.)

Joan: “I found a sitter who can stay all day, for a reasonable fee.”

Endeavour: “Did you write it down?”

Joan: “Yeah, I’ll get it.”

Endeavour: “Get it later.”

Joan: “Thanks.”

(They eat and drink. Joan gives some food to the baby.)

Endeavour: “Did we get any mail?”

Joan: “Yes, it’s right over there.” (She points to the kitchen counter.)

Endeavour: “I’ll read it later. Hey… what did you do this afternoon?”

Joan: “Oh, work. The usual. I’ve got lots of kids who need to find tutors.”

Endeavour: “Ah.”

Joan: “So I thought I’d connect them with a program at St. Alfred’s Community School. They have some help.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

Joan: “I’m trying not to get exhausted. Though I’m sure you have a much harder job than I do.”

Endeavour: “Someday we’ll… go on holiday.”

(She smiles.)

Joan: “You?”

(They finish eating. She takes the plates to the sink.)

(They sit on the couch and play with Joseph for a while. Joan brings out his toys.)

(Some time later, Joan cleans up the baby and puts him in the crib.)

(Endeavour stands and scratches his ear.)

Joan: “Oh...” (She stands, and takes something off a shelf in the kitchen. It is a large envelope.)

Endeavour: “What is that?”

Joan: “I took a lie detector test.”

Endeavour: “A lie detector? Are you going to traffic court or something?”

Joan: “No.” (She hands it to him.) “Please read it.”

(He undoes the flap of the envelope and takes out the papers inside it.)

Endeavour (reading aloud): “’Michaels Notary Public and Services’… Hmm…” (He rifles through the booklet.) “’Is your middle name Louise?’ ‘Yes.’ ‘Are you employed as a social worker?’ ‘Yes.’” (Then his eyes go wide.) ‘Have you ever cheated on your – partner?’ ‘No.’ Marked… true.” (He closes the booklet, and puts it down on the table.) “Well.” (He looks up, frowning.)

Joan (slowly, quietly): “Did you take all your medicine today?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I take it every day now.”

(She briefly looks up at him, then down again.)

(He takes her hand, and nods toward the bedroom. They walk in.)

(Time passes…)

(Camera pans over the room and up to the bed. Their clothes are on the floor. They sleep close to one another.)

 

Act Three, Scene Three

(Next day. At the police station.)

(Endeavour walks into the office. He stops in the middle of the main room.)

(The officers crowd around Jim. He raises his arms.)

Jim: “All right, all right, listen up.” (The crowd quiets.) “Protesters are gathering out front. Under no circumstances is anyone to go outside unless I give them the order.”

Endeavour: “What are they protesting about?”

Jim: “The way we’ve handled the church case. A lot of them are unsatisfied that we haven’t arrested anyone yet. There are a few rather ugly people with signs telling us what we should do with all the Irish.”

(Endeavour raises an eyebrow.)

Jim: “The parishes the bomber has struck so far appear to be mostly ethnically Irish.”

(A WPC comes running up, from the front room of the station.)

Larise: “Sir. There’s some bad things going on up front. They just set fire to an Irish flag. And they’re stomping on it.”

Jim: “Oh, great.”

Larise: “Should I send out the riot squad?”

Jim: “I will. Good work.”

(He picks up an internal department phone and makes an announcement.)

Jim: “All personnel qualified to work riot detail, come to the main office. Repeat: all personnel qualified to work riot detail, come to the main office.” (He hangs up.) “No one talk to the media unless I say so. Everyone, stay at your stations unless I tell you not to. Dismissed.”

(A few officers walk back to their desks. Many others stand there, looking at each other, and finally they feel free to talk.)

(Some minutes later:)

(Jim, who has changed into his full uniform, stands in front of a large group of riot squad officers.)

Jim: “We will open the door, and at my orders, move outside. Nobody engage the protesters until I give the command. Let’s go!” 

Officers: “Yes, sir!”

(The squad jogs down the hall and out the doors.)

(Endeavour and several other officers, left behind, watch them go.)

PC: “I hope they lock the doors.”

(The doors slam shut.)

(Endeavour slowly walks back to his own workstation. He picks up a pen and taps it on the desk.)

(From the open windows, the officers indoors can hear the very loud noise from outside. There is shouting, cursing, and the sound of officers giving commands to the crowd.)

PC: “Hard to act normal at a time like this.”

(WPC’s walkie-talkie radio crackles to life.)

Larise: “Come in?”

(More noise comes through.)

Larise: “I’m going to hide in the restroom.”

Ferris: “I’m going to mine.”

(The two take off running down the hall.)

(Soon, the rest of the people in the room follow suit.)

(Endeavour walks into the men’s room, and presses himself against the wall.)

Ferris: “Okay, everybody, just listen for commands. I’ll keep my radio on.”

(It feels like a long time goes by.)

PC: “Can I use the-”

Ferris: “Go in the stall.” (The other man rushes into the stall and shuts the door.)

Endeavour: “Where is DCI Matthews?”

Ferris: “Called in sick. Didn’t come in at all today.”

Endeavour: “No wonder Strange was in charge.”

(More time goes by.)

(At last, the people hear a heavy knock on the door.)

Jim: “You can come out now.”

(The officers file out. Jim ushers them into the main room.)

(He looks roughed up. There are several small cuts all over his head and hands.)

Ferris: “How are you, sir?”

Jim: “Fresh as a daisy.” (He addresses the rest of the room.) “Once again, nobody is to go outside. We are still cleaning up the streets. There were a few arrests. No statements to the media, unless I give the okay.”

Endeavour: “Are you still in charge?”

Jim: “Yes. DCI Thursday and Supt. Bright will be officially retired soon.” (He waves at the room.) “I know this is hard to do, but go back to your regular duties. Go back.”

(Some officers creep down to the front room, and look out the windows. There is a lot of garbage, and some people are still being interviewed by police. News vans have also pulled up by the curb.)

Ferris: “Sheesh.”

(In walks Dorothea Frazil.)

Dorothea: “Hello, can I get a-” (She sees Endeavour, and walks over to him.) “Can I get a statement from you?”

Endeavour (shaking his head): “I wasn’t in charge. Didn’t even go outside. You’ll have to ask Mr. Strange.”

Dorothea: “Okay. Stay here. I’ll need to talk to you later.”

(Endeavour watches her go.)

(The mood gets a little bit less tense. Endeavour walks down to the snack machine and gets some corn crisps. He eats them as he walks back to the main room.)

(In a few minutes, Dorothea walks up to him again.)

Dorothea: “Oh. Here’s what I wanted to tell you: your girlfriend went to the clinic.”

Endeavour: “What?” (He frowns.)

Dorothea: “I had to call Mr. Thursday to ask a question about the church case. He answered me, but then he said, he had to call the clinic, to make sure his daughter was okay.”

Endeavour (shocked): “What clinic is it? I’d better call.”

Dorothea: “The Naperman one. On Saldell Street.”

Endeavour: “Right. Thank you.”

(Dorothea walks out of the room.)

(He looks up the number in the phone book, and dials. The line is busy. Exasperated, he puts down the receiver.)

(He scribbles down the address, and gets his coat.) 

(Cut to: A view of the sign, ‘Naperman Clinic,’ on the front of the building. Morse parks in front of the office and walks in. He approaches the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Hello, have you seen a patient named Joan Thursday today?”

Clerk: “Let me check.” (She looks in a log book.) “Yes, and she’s already gone home.”

Endeavour: “Do you happen to know what was the cause of her visit?”

Clerk: “I’m afraid not, sir. That’s doctor-patient privilege.”

Endeavour: “Can I speak to her doctor?”

Clerk: “He’s seeing someone else now, sir. I’m sorry.”

Endeavour: “I see. Thank you.” (He walks out.)

(Cut to: He pulls up in front of his flat. He notices Thursday’s car is there as well.)

(He opens the door.)

(Thursday and Joan are seated at the table. Joan is sobbing. Thursday has a hand on her shoulder. The baby is in a carrier on the couch.)

Endeavour (puzzled): “Are you all right? What happened?”

(He steps up to the table. Thursday stands.)

Thursday: “I’d better be going, lad. It’s going to be a difficult story.”

Endeavour: “Difficult? Just tell me what happened!”

Thursday: “Goodbye.” (He walks out.)

Endeavour: “What-”

(Joan, listless, points to a bunch of papers on the table. Endeavour picks them up and begins to read.)

Endeavour: “Patient admitted… heavy bleeding...” (He moves the papers closer to his face. He turns to the second page, then the third. One shows a sonogram from Joan’s earlier visit. It features a healthy pregnancy. The other page shows a blank sonogram.)

Endeavour (confused): “What...” (He starts to read from the paper again.) “Second image after removal of dead-” (He gulps. He can’t comprehend the horror of what he is reading.) “Of dead fetus. Remains test reveals fetus was female. Diagnosis: patient suffered a nat – natural miscarriage.” (He puts down the papers and stares at Joan.) 

(She stands up, but staggers against the table. He rushes to grab her.)

Endeavour (shouting): “NO!” 

(Hours later…)

(Endeavour puts Joseph in the boy’s bedroom. He shuts the door, and walks over to the main bedroom.)

(He peers in. Joan is fast asleep.)

(He sighs, and walks to the washroom, to get undressed.)

(He comes out, now wearing just his underclothes. He puts his regular clothing in the hamper, and slips under the covers.)

(He throws an arm around Joan.)

(She opens her eyelids halfway. Earlier, she had been crying furiously, and her eyes are still red. She mutters:)

Joan: “I lost our baby girl.”

Endeavour (very quietly): “Shh. Shh.” (He kisses her on the forehead.) 

(She is exhausted, and soon falls asleep again.)

 

Act Three, Scene Four

(Next day. At the police station. Endeavour trudges in and heads to his desk.)

Jim: “How ya’ doing?”

Endeavour (frowning): “Eh...”

(Jim raises his eyebrows.)

Jim: “Well, there’s news. An MP from Nottingham said he’s planning a speech at nine in the morning. That’s just a few minutes from now.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Jim: “You want to tell me what happened?”

(Endeavour just shakes his head.)

Jim: “Well, we’ll be tuning in on the radio when it happens.” (He taps a newspaper against Endeavour’s desk and walks away.)

(Minutes later:)

(A PC turns up the radio in the main room. The MP begins to speak.)

Bertram: “It is apparent that whoever planned the recent church attacks has no regard for human life.”

Eric: “That’s right...”

Bertram: “It is also apparent that they have no patriotism. And so I suggest this morning, ladies and gentlemen, that we strike back in the only way that is appropriate. We must declare war against the Republic of Ireland.”

(An “Oooh” of shock sweeps the room.)

Eric: “What the hell?”

Jim: “Dear God, no. Don’t be that stupid.”

Bertram: “I warn the public against continuing to attend these diabolical churches-”

Jim (seething): “Shut it off.” (Eric turns off the radio.) “I can’t stand that violent bullshit. The man should be telling the people to behave themselves and say a prayer, or something.”

Eric: “You think the Anglican bishop will say anything?”

Jim: “I hope he does. I hope he reprimands that arse-”

(WPC Winston walks up to Jim, and whispers to him about something. He walks down the hall with her.)

(Endeavour sits at his desk, and looks into the distance.)

(Cut to: Hours later, Supt. Bright and Mr. Thursday walk up the steps and open the front door. They continue down the hall to the main room.)

(When he sees them, Endeavour stands up.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sirs.”

Bright: “Afternoon.”

Thursday: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Did you hear about the speech?”

Bright: “Yes. I can’t believe we are governed by such fools.”

Thursday: “It’s not enough everything’s burning down already.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday: “How’s your family?”

Endeavour: “They’re well, sir.”

Bright: “That’s the most important thing.”

Endeavour: “Are you here for the retirement party?”

Bright: “Yes. We were hoping to cross to the pub when everyone’s done with their shifts.”

Endeavour: “Sounds like a plan.”

(Lewis walks up.)

Robert: “Hello, sirs.”

Thursday: “Good to see you.”

Robert: “You as well. Did you hear about the riot?”

Bright: “Yes. Terrible.”

Thursday: “Arrest anybody?”

Robert: “A few people were collared.”

Bright: “Yes. Hope we don’t see something like that again.”

Robert: “Indeed.”

Endeavour: “I’ll be questioning the suspects tomorrow.”

Bright: “Always good to get that out of the way. I’ll see you when your shift ends.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir.”

(He turns to look at Lewis.)

Endeavour: “By the way, where were you during the riot? I don’t remember seeing you hiding in the men’s room with all of us.”

Robert: “I had the day off.”

Endeavour (raising an eyebrow): “Hmm.”

Robert: “I’m going to do some research on the Irish Republican Army. I’m sure it’s an Englishman doing the bombings, but this might be relevant to terrorism in general.”

Endeavour: “Right.” (Morse sits at his desk. Lewis heads down the hall to the library.)

(Cut to: Close to the end of shift. Lewis comes back to the desk area.)

Robert: “Found out some things.” (He puts his notebook down on the desk.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Robert: “The IRA normally uses different types of bombs than the ones we’ve been seeing. Most of theirs are professionally made, and bought from other countries. The ones in the church attacks here have been homemade.”

Endeavour: “Ah.”

Robert: “Yeah, and IRA bombs are typically bigger, as well.”

Endeavour: “Are there any Anglican fanatics?”

Robert: “Might be a few. I don’t know if it’s one guy or a group.”

Endeavour: “Hmm. I’ve got my first question for whoever we interview, then.”

(The clock chimes. It’s the end of shift.)

Endeavour: “Let’s get ready for the party.”

(He and Lewis put on their coats. They go to the time clock, and check out. Then they walk back into the main room, where Thursday, Bright, and several other officers wait.)

Bright: “All of you are invited to attend the dinner with us. It’s a mutual retirement celebration.”

Thursday: “Let’s walk over.”

(The group walks out and across to the pub.)

(They look around for a moment, then find tables and sit down.)

Thursday: “Can we get some menus here?”

Endeavour: “Don’t you already know what’s for dinner here, sir?”

Thursday: “Thought I might want something different tonight.”

Endeavour: “That’s unusual. Well, I’ll get something new too.”

Jim: “Can I have your attention, everybody? Please?”

(The group quiets down.)

Jim: “I’d like for our two guests of honor to give us short speeches, please.”

(The crowd applauds.)

(Thursday and Bright stand up.)

Thursday: “I’ll go first. I have never been prouder than when I worked here. No officers could be more dedicated. Thank you for your commitment over the years.”

(The crowd applauds again.)

Bright: “It was my distinct honor to work with you. Mr. Thursday and I share more than you may think. Both of us have been at this station many years. Both of us have lost our partners in life.”

(Thursday frowns.)

Bright: “But with companionship such as yours, we will never be alone. Thank you very much.”

(The group applauds for the third time.)

Ferris: “Mr. Bright, sir?”

Bright: “Yes?”

Ferris: “Can you sign my hat?”

Bright: “That’s against the rules, but... I’ll sign the back of it. Here you go.” (He takes out a pen and signs the hat.)

Ferris: “Thank you!”

(The waiters come and take everyone’s orders.)

Thursday: “I’ll get the shrimp scampi, please.”

Bright: “Roast beef platter for me.”

Endeavour: “Ah, I’ll have the crab cakes, please.”

Waiter: “Thank you.” (He walks to the kitchen.)

Endeavour: “So, Superintendent, you’re not going to try for Police Chief?”

Bright: “At this stage in my career, I’ve simply aged out of it.”

Endeavour: “How about you, DCI? Can I convince you to come back for a few years, at a higher standing?”

Thursday: “No. I want to just sit at home.”

Endeavour: “Well, there’s a goal.”

(They drink and talk for quite a few minutes. Then, the waiters bring the food.)

Thursday: “Ah, let’s dig in.”

Bright: “This looks tasty.”

(Endeavour takes a fork and cuts off the corner of a cake. He looks at it, then chews it.)

Thursday: “Do you like yours?”

Endeavour: “It’s… different.”

Thursday: “That’s what you get for eating something American. Should have stuck with Italian, like me.”

(Endeavour continues to eat.)

Endeavour (to Bright): “How many years have you been on the force, sir?”

Bright: “More than fifty.”

Endeavour: “That’s a good stretch, sir.”

(He waves at the waiter.)

Endeavour: “Can I get some tartar sauce, please?”

(The waiter nods. He brings the sauce.)

(Endeavour pours some on his plate.)

Endeavour (chewing): “This… doesn’t make it better.”

(Bright takes a gulp of beer.)

Bright: “This beef is up to standard.”

Endeavour: “If you don’t mind my asking, sir – when did your wife pass?”

Bright (frowning): “In January. She had cancer. And she didn’t smoke a day in her life.”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry, sir.”

Bright: “Thank you.” (He takes another sip.)

Endeavour: “Are you going to need a taxi home?”

Bright: “No, I’ll be able to drive.”

Endeavour: “All right.”

Thursday: “When’s the next holiday?”

Bright: “Let’s see, I believe that’s the Feast of St. Valentine.”

Thursday: “Huh.” (To Endeavour:) “Where are you taking your – her-” (He stops.)

(Endeavour looks blankly at him.)

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Thursday: “It’s up to you.”

Endeavour: “I don’t even know what she likes.” (He almost smiles.)

(Thursday gives him a strange look.)

(The party carries on.)

(Eventually, it continues to a singing battle, mostly with folk songs.)

(Jim stands up and takes the microphone.)

Jim: “Now, everybody – we have here with us a great vocalist. Please welcome Detective Sergeant Morse!”

(Endeavour blushes deeply, as the crowd begins to clap.)

(Thursday gestures to him to stand up. Endeavour sneaks sideways out of the table’s reach, and is pushed toward the stage by Eric.)

(He climbs up the steps and touches the microphone.)

Endeavour: “Ah-”

(Jim looks at him. Someone in the crowd yells:)

Man: “’Sean Dun Na Ngall’!”

Endeavour: “Now-”

(Jim gestures to him, about to laugh madly. Endeavour adjusts the microphone. Feedback comes out.)

Endeavour: “You are the bright love of my heart, darling country of Conall-”

(He carries on until the end.)

Endeavour: “Oh I love you forever, ancient Donegal.”

(Wild applause from the audience.)

(Someone rushes up and sticks two pound notes in his pocket.)

Man: “You look like an elf!”

(Endeavour blushes.)

Man: “Get down from there!”

(He walks off the stage.)

(He gets back to the table.)

Endeavour: “How did I sound?”

Thursday: “You did all right.”

Endeavour: “I don’t expect so. You heard them.”

Thursday: “They didn’t say anything about your voice.”

Endeavour: “I sounded like a harmonica.”

Thursday: “That could be good.”

Bright: “At least you got two pounds out of it.”

(Endeavour weaves back and forth, from the effects of drinking.)

Bright: “Are you going to be all right?”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He slaps the edge of the chair.)

(Thursday hands him a couple more pounds.)

Thursday: “Call a taxi. You can come back and get your car in the morning.”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He reaches out and grabs Eric as the PC walks past.) “Drive me home. You can use this money to call a taxi.” (He stuffs the pounds from Thursday into Eric’s hand.)

Eric: “Are you sure?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Eric: “Okay.” (He gestures toward the door.)

Endeavour (to Thursday and Bright): “See you.” (He shakes hands with each man. Then, to Thursday:) “I’ll see you at your home.”

Thursday: “Certainly. You know, now I’ll be able to babysit for you every day.”

Endeavour: “That’s good.” (He waves, and walks out.)

(Eric walks to Morse’s car.)

Eric: “Can I get your keys?”

(Morse tosses them to him.)

Eric: “Okay.” (They both get in the car. Eric turns the key.)

Endeavour: “Don’t change the radio.”

Eric: “Okay.” (He pulls out of the car park.)

(The radio plays the classical station.)

Brian: “Hello, it’s time for another Evening Program, playing all your classical favorites.”

Vernon: “What shall we start the show with tonight?”

Brian: “Certainly something better than the crap you usually pick.”

Vernon: “I beg your pardon. I have excellent taste.”

Brian: “For which there is no accounting.”

Vernon: “Why, I ought to-”

(The music begins abruptly.)

(They drive to Endeavour’s flat.)

(Eric gets out.)

Eric: “I’ll call from a phone booth. I’ve got some change.” (He turns and walks down the block.)

(Endeavour opens the door to his flat.)

(Joan is there, with the baby.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Joan: “Evening.”

(He puts away his coat and hugs the baby.)

Endeavour: “How’ve you been?”

Joan: “Fine. I paid the sitter.”

Endeavour: “Good. I had dinner at the pub.”

Joan: “What was it?”

Endeavour: “Something from America. Crab cakes.”

Joan: “How did you like it?”

Endeavour: “Er, not much.”

(Joan laughs.)

Endeavour: “Did you eat?”

Joan: “Yes, I had soup. This fella here had strained peas.”

(Joseph giggles.)

Endeavour: “Give him here.” (He takes the baby, and sits on the couch.) “Come by me.”

(Joan sits next to him.)

(The TV is on, to a station that is playing a weekly drama, ‘2000.’ It’s a science fiction show. The cat jumps up next to them. Joan scratches her.)

Joan: “I wonder if we’ll be living on the Moon by then.”

Endeavour: “Not if your father has anything to say about it.”

Joan: “Did you have fun at the party?”

Endeavour: “Yes. It was a retirement gig for Mr. Bright and Mr. Thursday.”

Joan: “I wonder why my father didn’t invite me.”

Endeavour: “Ah – don’t hold it against him. Things get away from people.”

Joan: “Hmm.” (She looks down into the corner.)

(The cat jumps off the couch and runs to her bed.)

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He gets up and sees to the baby, who has fallen asleep in his chair. He carries him into the boy’s own room, and puts him in the crib.)

(He comes back out.)

Endeavour: “Ah, how have you been regarding the-” (He does not say ‘miscarriage.’)

Joan: “Down.”

Endeavour: “Figures.”

Joan: “Forgive me, I’m too tired to watch the rest of the show.” (She gets up and walks toward the bedroom.)

Endeavour: “So am I.” (He shuts off the TV, and follows her.)

(He shuts the door behind them.)

(She has placed a nightshirt over the chair. He sits on the bed.)

(She walks past him. He grabs her by the wrist.)

Joan: “What-”

(He opens his knees and pulls her between them. He pulls her down for a kiss.)

(She pushes a hand through her hair. He kisses her again, longer this time.)

(Quickly, he undoes his pants and pulls her in over his lap. He moves her underclothes out of the way.)

Joan: “Oh-”

(His tongue swirls around in her mouth. He tastes like beer and the smoke from the pub.)

(He pulls her over him and begins to move.)

(She closes her eyes.)

(He brushes a hand across her breasts. He moves faster, and looks up at her. Endeavour begins to moan and growl with the effort.)

Endeavour: “Ohh-”

(He finishes.)

(She backs up off him. Stunned, she looks at him and gets her nightshirt.)

(She hurries into the washroom, and comes back freshly showered and dressed.)

(He has pulled up his boxers, and taken off his pants. He is pulling off his shirt now.)

Endeavour: “Did you-?”

Joan: “No.”

(He tilts his head. She gets in bed beside him.)

(He watches her, then pulls off his undershirt. He sits up on his elbows.)

Endeavour: “Well!”

(Joan leans over and rests her head on Endeavour’s chest. He falls back onto the pillow and cranes an arm around her shoulders.)

(He kisses her on the hair.)

Joan (murmuring): “I love you.”

Endeavour: “Hmph.”

(He gently rocks her back and forth.)

Endeavour: “I didn’t wear a-”

Joan: “I know.”

Endeavour: “Do you want to try for another girl?”

Joan: “...Maybe.” (She smiles, and kisses him.)

(He moves his arm to his side, and falls asleep. She does as well.)

 

Act Three, Scene Five

(Next day. Endeavour walks into work.)

(Eric waves at him as he goes by in the hall.)

(He sets up at his desk.)

(Suddenly, Jim comes running up to him.)

Jim: “Have you seen the news?”

Endeavour: “Telly or paper?”

Jim: “Either one. Holy shit, you’ve got to see this.”

(He runs to a big radio on a file cabinet, and switches it on.)

Announcer: “Breaking news: The United Kingdom has declared war on the Republic of Ireland.”

Endeavour (stunned): “What?”

Jim: “Parliament sneaked in a vote last night. They weren’t even supposed to be there.”

Endeavour: “Oh, my God. How can they make the Prime Minister agree on these things? The Queen? Anyone else?”

Jim: “I don’t know.”

Endeavour: “We don’t even know if the bomber came from Ireland. In any case, they’re more likely to have originated from Northern Ireland, where the Troubles are going on.”

Jim: “I wish to fuck they’d read that out in Parliament.”

Eric: “Let’s hope they don’t send the RAF just yet. Dublin could be burning down any second.”

(Endeavour gulps.)

Eric: “Are we supposed to do anything? Go on notice?”

Endeavour: “Just go where we assign you.”

Eric: “Which is?”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He checks a log book.) “The front desk. We’ll come get you if we need anything else.”

Eric: “Thank you.” (He walks off.)

Jim: “This is the longest case you’ve ever worked on.”

Endeavour: “I think so.”

(He turns around and sees a picture of George Fancy on Lewis’ desk.)

Endeavour: “What is that doing there?”

Robert: “I just wanted to remember.”

Endeavour: “Right. Well, we just need to go to Dr. DeBryn’s office, and check some things.”

(Morse and Lewis get their coats.)

Robert: “I can get you a lighter coat.”

Endeavour: “I don’t want one.” 

Robert: “Surely, you are sweating to death in that thing?”

Endeavour: “Not in this weather.”

(They are about to get in the car, when two jets go roaring by, above.)

Endeavour: “Oh, no.”

Robert: “What is that?”

Endeavour: “The RAF. Going to attack Ireland, most likely.”

Robert: “Can we wave them down?”

Endeavour: “No. They already passed, and we don’t have a laser pointer.”

Robert: “Does Ireland have an Air Force?”

Endeavour: “Yes, though I’m sure it’s much smaller than ours.”

(They get in the car. Morse starts to drive.)

Robert: “Shouldn’t we go to the RAF base, to ask them some questions?”

Endeavour: “No. They’ll have gotten their orders. It’s useless to try and turn them aside.”

Robert: “But don’t we have a right?”

Endeavour: “They’ll think we’re protesters.”

Robert: “We aren’t.”

Endeavour: “I know, but that’s what they’ll think. I try to keep my nose out of politics.”

Robert: “Oh, one of those people.”

(Endeavour frowns.)

(They drive to the morgue.)

(Max is in his office.)

Max: “Hello, detectives. What can I do for you?”

Endeavour: “Ah, do you have any updates on the church bombings?”

Max: “No. I’ve already sent my reports over to your station.”

Endeavour: “Yes, we got those. Just looking for something new.”

Max: “Sorry. Can’t help you.”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He turns and walks out.)

Robert: “Should we get something to eat?”

Endeavour: “No, let’s go back to the station.”

Robert: “We came all this way for nothing?”

(They get in the car.)

(They become stuck in traffic, behind a lorry.)

Endeavour: “Oh, come on.” (He cranes his neck to see around the truck.)

Announcer: “Members of Parliament have approved a measure to conduct a preliminary strike on Ireland.”

Robert: “How can they get this done so quickly?”

Endeavour: “Must have been a summary decision. Somebody whipped them up.”

Robert: “That guy from Nottingham?”

(Endeavour nods.)

Robert: “Look. I got it.” (He snaps his fingers.) “Let’s stop by the prison and see if we can drum up anybody who’s in the IRA.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

(Cut to: They pull up in front of the prison, and get out.)

Endeavour: “I’m still not sure if this has anything to do with the IRA.”

Robert: “True. But it gives us a chance to find out, and cross them off our list.”

(They show their IDs to the guard and walk in. They stop at the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Hello. We’d like to speak to the warden, please.”

Guard: “Why are you here?”

Endeavour: “We want to interview anyone in this facility who may be involved in the Irish Republican Army.”

Guard: “That’s probable. Let me get you someone.” (He picks up the phone.) “Victor Corville to the front, please. Victor Corville to the front.” (He hangs up.) “He should be here in a few minutes.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(The detectives wait until the warden shows up.)

Victor: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, we’re with the Thames Valley Police.” (He and Lewis show their IDs.)

Victor: “Very good. What can I help you with?”

Endeavour: “We’re looking for someone in this prison who may be a member of the IRA.”

Victor: “Hmm. I think I’ve got one or two.”

(He turns and walks down the hall to his office. He lets the detectives walk in.)

(Victor rummages through the junk on his desk. He finds a book.)

Victor: “Let me look through the listings of the inmates.” (He reads for a moment, then looks up.) “Yes, we have a Nolan Sherman. He got five years for driving a getaway car.”

Endeavour: “I’ll talk to him.”

(They walk down another long corridor, to the hall of the prison proper.)

Victor: “Wait here.”

(He walks among the cells, until he finds the person. He leads the man down the hall to an interview room. Then he goes back to get the detectives.)

Victor: “Gentlemen.”

(He escorts them to the room. There are two guards inside.)

Victor: “I’ll meet you when you’re done.” (He leaves the room.)

(Endeavour shuts the door.)

Endeavour: “Mr. Sherman.”

(Robert takes out a pen and pad and starts to take notes.)

Nolan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “I am given to understand you are a member of the Irish Republican Army?”

Nolan: “No. I drove a getaway car for them once. But I never joined.”

Endeavour: “Would you know anything about the current maneuvers of the group?”

Nolan: “Perhaps.”

Endeavour: “We want to know if the IRA was involved in any of the recent church bombings we’ve had in this area.”

Nolan: “What were they like?”

Endeavour: “Fairly small explosives, homemade.”

Nolan: “It’s not going to be the IRA. They wouldn’t attack their own. They wouldn’t touch a hair on an Irish Catholic’s head.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.”

Nolan: “Look for someone who is a defrocked priest, or a layman who tried to join the church and failed. Those are your safest bets.”

Robert: “Really?”

Nolan: “And a racist. He’s going to be one of those, too.”

Endeavour: “But the Irish and English are both white.”

(Nolan smiles again.)

Nolan: “That’s where you’re wrong. We Irish were not always called ‘white.’ We were considered by the racists among the English to be subhuman, too redheaded, too drunk, too papist.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.”

Nolan: “So that’s who it should be.”

Endeavour: “Will he have used assistants?”

Nolan: “Possibly. He may have hired people to deliver his bombs to other cities.”

Endeavour: “Why start in Oxford?”

Nolan: “He’s a townie. Hates university people.”

(Endeavour’s eyebrows go up.)

Robert: “Rejected by the church… didn’t go to school…” (He counts on his fingers.)

Nolan: “Have you got an auxiliary squad?”

Endeavour: “Don’t think so, why?”

Nolan: “Could be one of them.”

Endeavour (sighing): “All right, Mr. Sherman. You’ve been helpful. We’ll see about getting six months knocked off your remaining time.”

Nolan: “Hope you do.”

(He stands up. The detectives do as well.)

(Victor walks the man back to his cell. Then he comes back to the policemen.)

Victor: “I trust that’s all you need?”

Endeavour: “It will be, thank you.”

Victor: “Goodbye, then.”

(Endeavour and Robert walk back to the car. They get in. Endeavour starts to drive.)

Robert: “So, ex-British police, wants to kill students – so how come he didn’t just bomb the university?”

Endeavour: “He didn’t say he wants to kill students. He said the man hates the school.”

Robert: “So, maybe he was rejected for admission?”

Endeavour: “That’s possible.”

Robert: “And why is he killing Irish people?”

Endeavour: “Because… he wants to point to something. Something he doesn’t like.”

Robert: “Could he be in some paramilitary group?”

Endeavour: “Yes, he certainly could.”

Robert: “So. Rejected for Oxford, in a paramilitary organization, hates Catholics – I’ve got it.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Robert: “He’s in his early thirties. He tried to get into school. Then he went into the Army.”

Endeavour: “Yeah?”

Robert: “He’s you.”

Endeavour: “Pfaaaaah-”

(He swerves the car, and turns to the left. He just misses the curb. There are tire marks from his speed.)

Endeavour: “Don’t ever say that again. You know I’ve never broken the law.”

Robert: “Bet you stole some candy when you were a kid.”

Endeavour: “No, I stole magazines. Wait, how did you know that?”

(Robert just smirks. Endeavour grumbles to himself.)

(Shortly, he pulls up in the car park at the precinct. They get out and go indoors.)

Robert: “Let’s just type up our reports and get out of here.”

Endeavour: “All right.”

(Some time later:)

(Endeavour takes the last page out of his typewriter and puts it on a stack. He staples the packet and places it in an envelope.)

Endeavour: “I’ll take yours.” (Robert hands him his own report.)

(Morse places them in the mail cubby for DCI Matthews. He returns to his own desk to get his coat.)

Endeavour: “I’m going to clock out.”

Robert: “Me too.” (He puts on his coat and goes to the punch machine.)

(Both men punch out.)

Endeavour: “I can drop you off.”

Robert: “Okay.”

(They walk back to the car.)

(Endeavour drives to Robert’s flat. Robert gets out.)

Robert: “Goodbye.” (He walks in.)

(Endeavour watches him for a minute, then drives home.)

(Joan is sitting there watching TV. The baby is in his room.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He puts away his coat.)

Joan: “Hi.” (She gets up and gives him a kiss. Then she walks into the kitchen.)

(Endeavour checks in the baby’s room. He sees his son is standing up. He smiles.)

Joan: “Dinner.”

(He sits at the table. She has prepared chicken piccata.)

(They eat in silence for a while. Then:)

Endeavour: “I was thinking, we could go on holiday.”

Joan: “Yeah, we could.”

Endeavour: “Where to?”

Joan: “Denmark?”

Endeavour: “It’s not far.”

Joan: “Greenland?”

Endeavour: “Not this time of year.”

Joan: “There’s always Vietnam.”

(He stares at her.)

Endeavour: “We can go to Wiltshire, and see Stonehenge.”

Joan: “I think you need to go.”

Endeavour: “There’s a war going on. I’m not sure if I’d even be allowed in the country.”

Joan: “You have a passport.”

Endeavour: “Don’t – don’t do this to me. We can go anywhere in England. Birmingham. Newcastle.”

Joan: “You can take a regular flight to the border, and then get on a small plane. You’re resourceful. You’re a detective.”

Endeavour: “Why – why are you asking me this right now? I thought we were over that.”

Joan: “The other day, you called me – something wrong.”

Endeavour (long pause): “Oh, God.”

Joan: “That’s the second time you’ve done it. I still don’t know who Maureen is.”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry.”

Joan: “You have to finish whatever it is you wanted with her. Go.”

Endeavour: “But how are we going to afford-”

(She reaches for an envelope on the table, and hands it to him. He looks at it.)

Endeavour: “What is this?” (He opens it.)

(There is a gift certificate in there. It’s for £100.)

Endeavour: “This must be for most of your savings!”

Joan: “Some.”

Endeavour: “But I’m not-”

Joan (very quietly): “Go.”

Endeavour: “Ah, someone has to stay home with the baby.”

Joan: “That’ll be me.”

Endeavour: “Ah – where is Joseph going to school?”

Joan: “He doesn’t start for a few years.”

Endeavour: “I just wanted to – to-” (His hand trembles while holding the fork.) “Be a little sure.”

Joan: “That’s changing the subject.”

(He breathes sharply through his nose.)

Joan: “Well.” (She stands up and carries their plates to the sink.)

Endeavour (standing): “Let’s go and see the Science Museum. That’s right in town.”

Joan: “I’m tired of this town!”

Endeavour (puzzled): “But it’s got everything. Don’t just go to London.”

Joan: “You went to school here. I didn’t.”

(She looks at him for a while, then walks into the bedroom.)

(He puts on the transistor radio. She sits on the bed.)

Joan: “Well?”

Endeavour (pause): “Well.” (He pops back and forth on his feet.)

(He goes to sit beside her on the bed, and leans over to kiss her very lightly. She barely responds.)

(He puts a hand on her cheek.)

(He lifts off his shirt, then hers. He kisses her on the neck, and looks in her eyes. There is still the same haunted look.)

(He kisses her again, and smiles slightly. He pulls back, and takes off her shirt. He leans down so that she is underneath him.)

(For a moment, he just lies in place. Sweating, he begins to peel off his clothes, then hers.)

(He moves unsteadily, pushing harder each time. She lies back, arms out. She cringes. He does not see it.)

Endeavour: “Oh – oh-”

(He is finished in minutes. He lies back, eyes wide.)

(He reaches over and puts her hand on his chest. He smiles.)

(But her hand does not move.)

(He looks over at her. Her eyes are closed.)

(He frowns, and shakes her gently by the arm. She does not respond.)

(He looks at the ceiling. He can’t get to sleep for some time.)

 

Act Four, Scene One

(Endeavour gets up, dresses, and packs a duffel bag.)

(He drives to the bank. He is among the first customers in line.)

(He hands a deposit slip and his check to the clerk. The person processes it.)

(At home, Joan wakes up and feeds the cat. She also sees to the baby.)

(Back to: Endeavour drives to the airport. He selects the valet parking lot, as they’re more likely to be safe.)

(He pays for the car and goes to the terminal. He checks in his bag.)

(He looks around at the signs for different airlines. At last he finds an Air Asia desk.)

Endeavour: “Yes, what do you have to Cambodia?”

Clerk: “Let’s see.” (She looks in her book.) “Does sir want to go to Phnom Penh?”

Endeavour: “No, I was thinking somewhere closer to the border.”

(She frowns.)

Clerk: “Svay Rieng?”

Endeavour: “That’ll have to do.”

Clerk: “Are you going to cross into Vietnam?”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes.”

Clerk: “You’re not a journalist.”

Endeavour: “No, I’m not.”

Clerk: “Are you in the Army?”

Endeavour: “I was.” (He drums his fingers on the desk.)

Clerk: “You should know-”

Endeavour: “I’m aware of the situation.”

(She mutters something about a stupid mistake.)

Endeavour: “What?” (Fumbling, he hands her his passport. She checks it, and hands it back.)

(It takes some minutes for her to type in what she needs. He gives her his credit card. She processes it.)

Clerk: “There you go. It’s twelve and a half hours. There is a stop in Istanbul.”

Endeavour: “Figures. Where’s the gate?”

Clerk: “Twenty-nine.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(She gives him a boarding pass. He begins the long walk to the gate.)

(He sits down in the waiting area and falls asleep.)

(He wakes to the announcer’s call.)

Announcer: “Will all passengers for Air Asia Flight 203 please...”

(He gets up and grabs his bag. One last time, he looks around the area. There is no one to accompany him.)

(He turns and hurries up the carpet.)

(He throws his bag in an overhead container and sits down.)

(They change planes in Istanbul. He glares around him, trying to get used to the signs in different languages. He boards the next plane.)

(Cut to: He wakes up, having slept most of the flight time. He shakes his head and looks around.)

(The plane lands. He is groggy. He grabs his bag and heads into the terminal.)

(He finds a banking desk and switches out his money. Then, he finds a men’s room. Minutes later, he comes out. He walks over to a desk.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, can you tell me where there’s a hotel?”

(The clerk nods. He looks something up.)

Clerk: “The Quad?”

Endeavour: “That’d be all right.”

(The clerk hands him a booklet with the hotel address.)

Clerk: “Show this to the cab driver.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He walks outside and hails a cab.)

Endeavour: “Excuse me, I’d like to go to the Quad Hotel. It’s here.” (He shows the driver the booklet.)

(The man nods, and drives off.)

(Soon, they arrive at the hotel. Endeavour hands the driver some money. The man nods and drives away.)

(He walks into the hotel and goes up to the desk.)

Endeavour: “I don’t know your language-”

Clerk: “Don’t worry, I know English.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. A room for one night, please.”

Clerk: “Thank you.” (He processes Endeavour’s credit card and hands him a key.) “I hope sir will enjoy his stay.”

Endeavour: “Thank you very much.”

(He walks down the hall and looks at the elevators. He pushes a button.)

(It takes him to where his room is, on the second floor.)

(He walks to the room and opens the door.)

(He puts the bag on a table and throws himself on the bed. He is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.)

(...Twelve hours later, he wakes up. It’s morning. He shakes his head and notices where he is. He takes his wallet, passport, and keys, and walks downstairs.)

(He picks up the phone in the lobby, and dials a number that is on a sticker next to the phone.)

Endeavour: “Hello, bus company?” (He shifts the phone to his other ear.) “Come on, speak up.”

(He listens to the operator.)

Endeavour: “Is there a bus coming to the Quad Hotel soon?”

Operator: “Yes. Fifteen minutes.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He hangs up.)

(He waits out front for the bus. It arrives. He steps on board and buys a ticket.)

(He takes his seat, and waits for the bus to move. After a delay, the bus gets going.)

(He looks out the window, and says:)

Endeavour: “What am I doing?”

(After some time, the bus arrives at a border crossing.)

(He looks out the window. The bus driver stops, and talks to the guards. It’s going to take some time, plus a bribe, to get across the line.)

(Endeavour gulps and shivers.)

(He sneaks out of the bus and goes to a little green metal stand, which passes for a bus station. He finds a phone, and drops in some coins. The operator picks up.)

Operator: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, please, can you put me through to the Associated Press office?”

Operator: “No. Who is this?”

Endeavour: “I’m with the British police.”

(The operator considers that.)

Operator: “Hmm. Well, let me look.” (Pause) “There’s a number. 555-6005. I’ll patch you through.”

(There are clicks and a dial tone. Then a journalist picks up.)

Reporter: “Hello, who is this?”

Endeavour: “My name’s Morse. I’m with the U.K. police.”

Reporter: “Are you in country on a case?”

Endeavour: “Yes, that’s it.”

Reporter: “Okay, who are you looking for?”

Endeavour: “Her name’s Claudine-”

Reporter: “Oh yes, that one. Married to an American officer.”

Endeavour: “What? When did she get-”

Reporter: “Six months ago.”

Endeavour: “Oh...” (His eyes go wide.)

Reporter: “Anything else I can help you with?”

Endeavour: “No, won’t be necessary.” (He hangs up, and scurries back aboard the bus.)

(In a few minutes, the driver gets on board. He takes his seat and pulls the bus back onto the road. Apparently his bribery attempt failed.)

(Endeavour leans his head back on the seat.)

(Soon, they are back at his hotel. He steps off the bus and winces as pain hits his left leg.)

(He goes back into the Quad, and takes the elevator to his floor.)

(Once in the room, he gets under the covers.)

(Cut to: the late afternoon. He wakes up, and gathers his things.)

(He checks out at the front desk.)

Clerk: “The gentleman did not like his room?”

Endeavour: “No, it was fine.”

(The check-out is complete in a few minutes. He takes a cab back to the airport.)

(It’s another long session of waiting. They call his flight number. He shows the attendant his boarding pass, and gets on.)

(He sleeps much of this time, too. When they get to Istanbul, he tries to keep up with the crowd.)

(On board the second plane, he sleeps again.)

(Finally, many hours later, they make it home to Oxford.)

(He takes his bag and staggers off the plane. He runs to a restroom. When he is ready, he walks back out.)

(Endeavour walks over to the valet parking. He tips the attendant and takes the car.)

(He drives very slowly. People behind him honk the horn, but he doesn’t listen.)

(At last, he reaches home. He gets his bag out and walks in.)

(Joan is there, with the baby.)

Joan: “Hello.”

(Endeavour trudges into the bedroom. He removes his shirt and slacks, and rubs his chest.)

(Joan places the baby in his room, and comes back.)

Endeavour: “That’s funny, I don’t have any-”

(She turns to the dresser, and brings out a t-shirt and a pair of gym trunks.)

Joan: “There’s also a pair of jeans, for later.” (She puts the new clothes down on a chair.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (Exhausted, he gets under the covers, and is asleep within seconds.)

 

Act Four, Scene Two

(Hours later. Endeavour opens his eyes. He runs a hand through his hair.)

(He trudges to the doorway and looks out. Joan is asleep on the couch.)

(He checks the dresser and finds the jeans. He goes to the washroom and takes a shower. Then he gets dressed.)

(When he comes out, he notices a cup of water and a handful of pills next to the lamp. He figures Joan must have gone into his room and set them out for him before. He takes them.)

(The baby starts to cry. Joan wakes up.)

(She sees Endeavour.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “It was a quick trip.”

Joan: “Yes.” (She stands.)

Endeavour: “I’ll let you take care of the baby.”

(Joan goes into the baby’s room and takes him into the washroom. There, she cleans and changes him. She comes back out with the baby in her arms.)

(The cat walks up. Endeavour shoos it away.)

Endeavour: “Did you go to church?”

Joan: “No. Today’s Sunday.”

Endeavour: “Well, let’s go next time.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She kisses Joey. The child has his hands on the collar of her shirt.) “I can make you some pancakes, if you want.”

Endeavour: “Sure.” (He reaches out and takes Joey.) “I didn’t take my medicine or anything else while I was there. Thanks for leaving it out for me.”

Joan: “No problem.” (She goes into the kitchen and begins to fix the pancakes.)

(Endeavour sits down at the table. He puts Joseph in a high chair.)

Endeavour: “I didn’t actually see… her. I made a call at a bus stop. The man at the AP office said she’s married now. To an American officer.”

Joan: “Oh.” (She turns both of the pancakes.) “Why does she work for the Americans, anyway?”

Endeavour: “A company’s a company. They were hiring.”

(Joan is silent for a moment. She turns her face away from him. He can see her shoulders rise and fall.)

(In a moment, the pancakes are done. She puts them on a plate and puts them on the table. She hands Endeavour the syrup and butter.)

Endeavour: “Come, sit down.”

(She does.)

Endeavour: “I could have made the call from home. Would have been a long distance charge, but still.”

(She watches him eat.)

Endeavour: “You’re not eating?”

(She shrugs.)

Endeavour: “Don’t know what I want to do today.”

(She stares into the distance.)

Endeavour: “Maybe we should go to a museum. The park? What do you think?”

(She blinks.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Joan: “Ah, the park.”

(Endeavour takes his plates to the sink. Then he goes to the front door.)

(He opens it and checks the temperature, then shuts the door.)

Endeavour: “It’s way too cold.”

Joan: “There may be snow tonight.”

Endeavour: “I don’t doubt it.”

(She rests her head on one hand.)

Joan: “I made you go, and now...”

Endeavour: “What?” (Pause) “Eat something. Go on.”

(She gets up and walks to the fridge. She puts together a salami sandwich, and sits down at the table to eat.)

Endeavour: “Is it all right if I call Lewis? I’ve got something on my mind.”

Joan: “Sure, go ahead.”

(He goes to the phone and calls. It rings a few times.)

Robert: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Any cracks in the case while I was gone?”

Robert: “No, still dry as stone.”

Endeavour: “Did you write a report?”

Robert: “Yeah. I try to keep up.”

Endeavour: “I can’t figure out why he did it. He knows the public won’t support him.”

Robert: “I don’t know. I thought Parliament wouldn’t support this arse, and now look what happened.”

Endeavour: “Yeah. Maybe we should go talk to our local MP.”

Robert: “I’ll write that down.”

Endeavour: “Have there been any riots since the first one?”

Robert: “No, none that I’ve heard of.”

Endeavour: “What is he trying to do?”

Robert: “He’s trying to show us the way.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Robert: “He wants us to be like him.”

Endeavour: “Strange way to show it.”

Robert: “Yeah. But he’s planning more.”

Endeavour: “You know that?”

Robert: “I can just tell. Say, where were you for the last couple days?”

Endeavour: “You’ll never guess.”

Robert: “Just be careful. Your girl’s been at home.”

Endeavour: “How did you know?”

Robert: “Her father called the station. He told us.”

Endeavour: “Well, that makes sense. See you Monday.”

Robert: “Yeah.” (He hangs up.)

Endeavour: “Well.” (He stands up.) “Seems the Inspector has been getting in touch with his old friends.”

Joan: “Ah.”

Endeavour: “Nothing harmful.” (He picks up the baby.) “Say Mom.” (Pause) “You won’t say it?” (He gently bounces the baby. Joseph gurgles and grabs his father’s shirt.)

Joan: “I’m surprised he can talk already.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Strong fingers, too.” (He looks at her.) “You seem… listless.”

Joan: “Hmm. I’ll put him down.” (She goes into the baby’s room and puts him in the crib. She hands him a stuffed rabbit, and leaves the room.)

Endeavour: “Well.”

Joan: “He’ll be a year old in a few months.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Did you want him to have some friends over?”

Endeavour: “I suppose. Does he have any friends?”

Joan: “I could call a couple of neighbors. They say hi to me when I’m out with the stroller.”

Endeavour: “So… what did you do while I was gone?”

Joan: “Dad came over to watch the baby. I went shopping, got some food. A new plant. You know, regular things.”

Endeavour: “And what else?”

Joan (shrugging): “Just read, watched some telly. That’s it.”

Endeavour: “You didn’t-?” (He trails off.)

Joan: “Didn’t what?” (Pause) “You really think I was cheating on you? That I couldn't wait a few days?”

Endeavour: “Well, I-”

Joan: “I’m not going to do that, whether you’re in town or not. Even though you don’t want to-” (She stops.)

Endeavour: “Don’t what?”

(She crosses her arms.)

Joan: “Get married anymore.”

Endeavour: “Who said I don’t?”

Joan: “You said you’re always getting tangled up in a case. But you don’t work * every * day.”

Endeavour: “The courthouse isn’t open on the weekends.”

Joan: “There are churches, you know.” (She sighs.)

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Well, I’m going to read.”

Endeavour: “Want some company?”

(She shrugs, and walks to the bedroom. She switches on the transistor radio.)

(She kicks off her shoes and sits down on the bed. He sits next to her. She picks up a book.)

Endeavour: “What are you reading?”

Joan: “’The Poetic Edda.’”

Endeavour: “Ah.”

(She opens the book.)

Endeavour: “Read it. Out loud.”

Joan: “You sure?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Okay, where was I? Here.” (She drags a finger down the page, to where she left off.) “’Then went the powers all to their judgment-seats, the all-holy gods, and thereon held council: to night and to the waning moon gave names; morn they named, and mid-day, afternoon and eve, whereby to reckon years.’”

(He leans back on his elbows.)

Joan: “’The Æsir met on Ida's plain; they altar-steads and temples high constructed; their strength they proved, all things tried, furnaces established, precious things forged...’”

(He flicks the hair on the back of her neck.)

Joan: “Stop.” (She resumes reading:) ‘Formed-’”

(He kisses the back of her neck.)

Joan: “I’ll finish later.” (She puts down the book, and kisses him.)

(Later on…)

(They lie side by side, under the sheets.)

Joan: “We’ve been together over a year, now.”

(He nods.)

Joan: “Sometimes I think you’ll just wander away.”

(He raises an eyebrow.)

Joan: “I’ll lose you. I know I will. You’re going to be the death of me.”

Endeavour: “What is all this?”

Joan: “When you were gone, I – saw Mom.”

Endeavour: “Oh?” (He raises his eyebrows.)

Joan: “She told me-”

(She has a flashback, to her mother sitting on the couch and talking to her.)

Winifred: “You can’t go.”

Joan: “But Mom-”

Winifred: “Stay. It’s important.”

Joan: “I can’t save everybody, Mom.”

(Then her mother vanishes.)

(Back to: Endeavour puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Endeavour: “Maybe you should take some of my medicine.”

(She shakes her head.)

(The baby starts to cry. Joan scoots out of the bed and puts her shirt and underwear back on.)

Joan: “I’ll get him.”

(Endeavour watches her go.)

 

Act Four, Scene Three

(The next week. At the police station. Endeavour walks into work and puts away his coat.)

(Jim looks at him.)

Jim: “Morning.” 

(Most of the police officers are gathered around the big radio on one of the cabinets.)

Announcer: “Dublin burst into flames as the RAF rained bombs down on the city.”

(Endeavour’s jaw drops. He walks over to the radio.)

(The radio plays audio footage of buildings exploding, and people screaming.)

Guest on Radio: “I saw a post office burst into flames-” 

(More screaming.)

(Jim continues to stare at Endeavour.)

Jim: “Did you hear all that?”

Endeavour: “Surely they’ll declare war on us in return.”

Jim: “And get wiped out within hours. Our armed forces have to be vastly larger than theirs. They’ve only got four million people in their whole country.”

Eric: “Why are they going after the Republic? Isn’t it Belfast where all the problems are?”

Jim: “You’d be right about that.”

Eric: “Damn.” (He punches a desk.)

Jim (to Endeavour): “And all this, because you couldn’t find a suspect.”

Endeavour: “I did it? For pity’s sake.”

Jim: “If you’d pressed charges, we could have gotten someone off the street.”

Endeavour: “Maybe the wrong person. We are working on it.”

Jim: “Come to think of that, where’s Lewis? I don’t see him.”

Eric: “Went home. He had the flu.”

Endeavour: “That’s suspicious.”

Eric: “Came to check on me in the work room. Threw up all over my desk. I’m still trying to get the smell out.”

(Endeavour winces.)

Jim: “Right, I’m afraid there isn’t too much we can do to help, unless we see another riot in this town.”

Endeavour: “City.”

Jim: “You university boys. You think you know everything.”

(He walks off to use the restroom. Endeavour glares at him.)

Eric: “So, what are we going to do?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know.”

Eric: “I thought you were this great detective. That you could solve anything.”

Endeavour: “If someone would help-”

(Eric walks away, shaking his head.)

(Frustrated, Endeavour walks outside to get some fresh air. It is very cold. He stands there, taking deep breaths. There is snow on the ground.)

(He breathes out, and the air forms clouds.)

(As he watches, a lorry taps the bumper of a car in traffic. The drivers get out and yell at each other. Then a worker from a shop comes out. Bystanders also cluster around. Soon, pushing and shoving ensues.)

Endeavour: “Hey-”

(Before he can do anything, two squad cars come flying up the street, and block traffic. The officers get out. One directs the flow of passing cars, and the others join the fray with the rest of the crowd.)

(Endeavour stares, knowing there is nothing he can do.)

(After a few minutes, he reluctantly goes back inside. He rubs his elbows to dispel the cold.)

(Jim is waiting for him when he returns to the main room.)

Jim: “All right, man, I’ve got something for you to do.”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Jim: “You’re supposed to go to Belfast.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “You’re taking a bus to the airport.”

Endeavour: “This is stupid! Whose idea was this? First I had to go to Cambodia, now-”

Jim: “Wait, wait, wait, when the hell did you go there?”

Endeavour: “Ah, over the end of last week.”

Jim: “That’s not my fault.”

Endeavour: “I suppose not.”

Jim: “Be glad I’m not sending you by ferry. It’s cheaper, but the Irish Sea is very choppy.”

Endeavour: “I’m not going, I’ll-”

(Jim chucks a packet of Hyoscine tablets at him.)

Jim: “Take one.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour, thoroughly irritated, follows.)

Endeavour: “Hey, I don’t know what to do when I get there. What do I do? Who do I see?”

Jim: “Don’t you know how to do your own police work?”

Endeavour: “Help me.”

Jim: “Glad to finally hear you say it. I’d check in at the British Embassy, if I were you.”

Endeavour: “Right. And then what?”

Jim: “Probably, they’ll send you to talk to some police.”

Endeavour: “Couldn’t I just go to the police headquarters directly?”

Jim: “Not if you want your rights taken into consideration. And not to get shot. There are problems over there. Be careful.”

Endeavour: “Why don’t we just call them? Is there something wrong with using a phone?”

Jim: “There’s only so much evidence that can be collected that way. The board wants you to do more digging.”

Endeavour: “Do I have to leave now? Can I pack a bag?”

Jim: “Only if you can get someone to bring your things for you.”

Endeavour: “I know just the person.”

(He runs to his desk, and dials home.)

(Joan answers.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello. Listen, I need you to pack a bag for me.”

Joan: “Why?”

Endeavour: “They’re sending me over to Belfast.”

Joan: “Isn’t that far?”

Endeavour: “Yes, but I’ll be coming right back.”

Joan: “Okay. I hope it’s safe.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. Just take the bus or something. I’ll give you the money to get home.”

Joan: “All right. I’ll see you soon.” (She hangs up.)

(He walks to the water cooler and gets a drink.)

(In minutes, Joan has arrived. She has a duffel bag packed, and carries the baby under her other arm. She stops at the front desk.)

Ferris: “Hi, little baby!”

Joan: “I’m here to see-”

Larise: “I know. Did you want me to take that in for you?”

Joan: “Fine, okay.” (She hands over the bag.)

(The WPC walks down the hall.)

Ferris: “Bring him round more often!” (He lets the baby grab his hand.) “Strong.”

Joan: “I suppose I’ll have to go.”

Ferris: “No. Stay!”

Joan: “I’m sorry-”

(Endeavour, carrying his tote bag, comes down the hall, Larise in tow.)

Endeavour: “Here.” (He stuffs two pound notes into Joan’s pocket.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

(Endeavour runs his hand over the baby’s head.)

Endeavour (to Joseph): “See you.”

Joan: “Let’s-”

(Endeavour runs out the door. He goes to the car park and takes his car.)

(Joan stares after him.)

Ferris: “Don’t know why he can’t say goodbye. Man’s not proper.”

Joan: “I guess I have to go now.”

Ferris: “Nah, show him to all the others!” (He smiles, and waves down the hall.)

Joan: “Well, okay.” 

(She walks down to the main room. Everybody turns and looks at the child.)

Cole: “This must be-” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Joseph.”

Cole: “What a lucky boy he is.” (He ruffles the baby’s hair.) 

(Everyone comes over and looks at the child.)

Joan: “I won’t keep you from your work.”

Cole: “Never you mind. We aren’t all as stuffy as that Morse.”

Joan: “Well! I’ll be going home now.”

Cole: “One of the lads can drive you home. Someone must be at the end of shift.”

Eric: “I’ll go.”

(He walks with her out to the car park. They get in his car. It’s an old blue sedan.)

Eric: “Don’t mind the smell.”

Joan: “Oh. I don’t.”

(He switches on the radio. ‘Penny Lane’ comes on. They both sing the first verse.)

Eric: “You’re not bad. You should try a contest sometime.”

Joan: “Do you really think so?”

Eric: “Yeah. There’s a pub where we have singalongs every week. You should come with me.”

Joan: “Oh, I don’t know if Morse would like that. I have to give him his dinner.”

Eric: “Bring him with you.”

Joan: “He’s the better singer, of the two of us. He’s in a choir.”

Eric: “Then he should like it even more.”

Joan: “Okay. Tell me when. My father can come babysit.”

Eric: “Done.”

(He drops her off in front of her flat. She picks up the baby.)

Joan: “Bye now.” (She waves.)

Eric: “See you.” (He drives off.)

(Joan goes inside. She takes the baby to the washroom right away, and changes him. Then she puts him in his room.)

(The cat comes up. She chucks it under its chin. Then Stephanie walks back to her bed.)

(Joan crosses to the bedroom. Slowly, she gets undressed, and puts on pajamas. She gets under the covers, turns her head to the side, and is soon asleep.)

 

Act Four, Scene Four

(Endeavour takes the bus to the airport. He gets in line to buy tickets. This handled, he walks to the gate.)

(The attendant takes his ticket, and he gets on board.)

(He belts himself in his seat, and tries to get comfortable.)

(Cut to: Later on in the flight. He has fallen asleep. Someone walking by bumps into him, and he wakes up.)

Endeavour: “Ah – miss?” (He flags down an attendant.) “Can I get a drink?”

Attendant: “Yes.” (She pulls over a cart. She pours a lime soda for him.) “Fifty pence, please.”

Endeavour: “You don’t have alcohol?”

Attendant: “Not on this flight, no.”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He hands her the coins.) 

(He sips his drink and puts it on the table attached to the chair. He looks out the window.)

(It’s a lonely flight. He grimaces when they begin the descent.)

(Soon, they are on the ground.)

(He picks up his bag and hurries out to the terminal. He stops at the curb, and speaks to a luggage porter.)

Endeavour: “Ah, excuse me – can you tell me where the British Embassy is?”

Porter: “Yeah, it’s right in the middle of town. You can’t miss it.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Are cabs expensive?”

Porter: “No. I’ll get one for you now.” (The man hails a taxi.) “See you.”

Endeavour: “Bye now.” (He gets into the vehicle.)

Driver: “All right, where do you want to go?”

Endeavour: “The U.K. embassy, please.”

Driver: “Uh-huh.” (He turns up the volume on the radio, and heads into traffic.)

(The driver pulls up across the street from the embassy.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He pays and leaves a tip.)

(He walks into the building, and approaches the busy front desk. The clerk is talking to someone in front of him.)

Charity: “No, Mr. McLean can’t see you right now. Even if it’s urgent.”

Miles: “But how many times-”

Charity: “No, sir. No is the correct amount of times. Now please leave, before I have to summon security.”

Miles: “You don’t have the right-”

Charity: “Yes I do, Mr. Oliver. Now leave.” (She poises her hand above an alarm button.)

Miles: “Well, I never!” (and walks out.)

Endeavour: “Well, I hope my encounter is better than his.” (He takes out his ID.) “I’m with the Thames Valley Police, over in-”

Charity: “England. I’ve heard of it.”

Endeavour: “Oh! Maybe you can help me. I was told to meet with the ambassador.”

Charity: “For?” 

Endeavour: “It’s pursuant to a police investigation.”

Charity: “The ambassador is almost never available. Let me hand you to Nicholas McLean, the undersecretary.” (She dials the number and waits.) “Ah! Mr. McLean. Got a person for you to meet. He’s – what did you say your name was?”

Endeavour: “Detective Sergeant Morse.”

Charity: “Okay, he’s – well, of course I heard you, I’ll ask.” (She puts a hand over the receiver.) “What’s your first name?”

Endeavour (wrinkling his nose): “I’d prefer you didn’t tell him that.”

Charity: “It’s urgent.”

Endeavour: “I don’t see any alarms going off.”

(She poises her hand over the button again.)

Endeavour: “Well, uh-”

Charity: “I’ll send him right in.”

(She hangs up the phone and points to a set of doors on the right.)

Charity: “You go through there. It’s the first door on your left.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He finds the room, and knocks.)

Nicholas: “Come in.”

(He opens the door and walks in.)

Nicholas: “You must be the detective sergeant? Pleased to meet you.”

(On his desk, the man has small replicas of the Union Jack, the Ulster Banner, and the flag of the Irish Republic.)

Endeavour: “You’re a hopeful man.”

Nicholas: “After all these years, I’d say different. But sit down.” 

(Morse takes a chair.)

Nicholas: “What brings you to our fair neck of the woods?”

Endeavour: “I’m looking for information in some bombings at Catholic churches in Oxford.”

Nicholas: “You think the murderer fled here?”

Endeavour: “Something like that, yes.”

Nicholas: “Well, we certainly have a lot in this area.” (He makes a triangle shape with his fingers.) “Tell me more about the cases.”

Endeavour: “Well...”

(Cut to: He wraps up the story.)

Endeavour: “Admittedly, there’s a lot we don’t know at this point.”

Nicholas: “And that is why they sent you here?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Nicholas: “Are you Roman Catholic?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Nicholas: “Well, I’m not going to send you to a dangerous part of town.”

Endeavour: “There are some?”

Nicholas: “Yes. I’ll have to ask the police to come here.” (He picks up the phone.)

(While he is making the call, Endeavour looks around the room. He notices history books, as well as ones about city transportation, government handbooks, and present-day politics.)

Nicholas: “Okay, they should be coming. Wait in the lobby.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He gets up and walks to the lobby.)

(In minutes, four police officers walk in.)

Officer: “Who is DS Morse?”

(Endeavour raises his hand.)

Officer: “You need to talk to us?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I do.”

Officer: “What did you want to know?”

Endeavour: “I need to know if anyone in this country is involved in several bombings of churches in the Oxford area in England.”

Officer: “Come with me.”

(They walk down the front steps. The police all look to the sides, numerous times.)

(They cram into a patrol car.)

(The officer who spoke to Morse is behind the wheel. He moves into traffic.)

(They pull up to a red light. He looks around again, then moves, when the light turns green.)

Officer: “We’re going to the Hall of Records.”

(The other police remain silent.)

(There is the sound of gunfire off to one side of the car. Endeavour nervously looks out the window.)

Endeavour: “The hell is that?”

Officer: “The usual.”

(They reach the Hall of Records.)

Officer: “Follow me.”

(They all walk inside. At the front desk, the officer asks for a conference room. He receives the slip of paper.)

(He walks to a room.)

Officer: “C-5.” (He opens the door.)

(They all sit around the oval wooden table.)

Officer: “Now, you can’t take files out of this hall. You may take notes on a legal pad.”

Endeavour: “Fine.”

Officer: “Go to it. Research to your heart’s content.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.” (The other policemen keep silent.)

(Endeavour stands up and looks for a legal pad.)

Officer: “You can get a pad at the desk.”

(Morse nods, and walks off. He gets a pad at the front desk, and takes a pen out of his pocket.)

(He looks around for a section on the IRA. He looks under I. He takes those files to a table, and begins to write notes.)

(Then he switches to information about the Troubles, and lastly, to files about the Roman Catholic Church and the Anglican Church. He goes through three notepads during this process.)

(When he is finished, he goes back to the other room.)

Endeavour: “I’m done. I’ve collected all that I need.”

Officer: “We must drive you – where are you staying?” 

Endeavour: “I didn’t even book a hotel.”

Officer: “Then we’ll have to take you back to the airport. It’s for your safety.”

Endeavour (confused): “Okay.”

(They walk out to the patrol car, and take him back to the airport. When he gets out, they watch him all the way into the terminal.)

(He finds the desk for his airline.)

Endeavour: “Could you tell me, please, when’s your next flight back to Oxford?”

Attendant: “Let me see.” (She looks it up.) “Ah, three hours.”

Endeavour: “Can I sit in the waiting area?”

Attendant: “Certainly. Do you need to buy a ticket?”

Endeavour: “No, I have a round trip.”

Attendant: “Enjoy your trip home.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He stops at the duty-free shop to buy a magazine and some cherry candies. He reads and eats while he waits.)

(He falls asleep. The announcement wakes him up.)

Announcer: “All passengers for flight 41 to Oxford, please come to the gate area.”

(He stands up and gets out his ticket.)

(Cut to: He walks on board the plane, and puts his bag in a compartment. He sits down, and buckles himself into the seat.)

(The minute his head hits the back of the chair, he is asleep.)

(Cut to: The plane begins its descent. He opens his eyes. He strokes his beard.)

(The plane lands. It moves to the terminal.)

(He gets off the plane. He starts to look around, to acclimate himself to the building.)

(Joan steps up.)

Endeavour: “What are you doing here?”

Joan: “Thought I’d come help.”

Endeavour: “I don’t need any-” (He clears his throat.) “Well. Who’s with the baby?”

Joan: “Aunt Teresa.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(They walk to his car. He goes to open the door, but she asks him:)

Joan: “Can I drive? You’re way too sleepy.”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “Look at you.” (He is wobbling on his feet.)

Endeavour: “That’s just jet lag.”

Joan: “Which is the same thing.”

Endeavour: “No, it isn’t. I can drive fine.” (He gets into the car, and she follows. He drives off.)

(And promptly hits the curb on the other side of the road.)

Endeavour: “Ouch!” 

Joan: “I can help you.”

Endeavour (sharply): “No, you can’t. Just let me-” (He grimaces, and grips his neck.)

Joan: “Do you need to wait a few minutes?”

Endeavour: “Maybe. Ah-” (He pulls over into a nearby car park, where he stops the car, and breathes heavily.)

Joan: “Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?”

Endeavour (shaking his head): “No. I just need-” (He shakes his head. Then, he removes the keys from the ignition, and tosses them to her.)

(He gets out of the car. They switch sides.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She pulls off into traffic.)

(At a red light, she turns on the radio, to the classical station.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He rolls back his shoulders.)

(He dozes off. She drives to the flat.)

(She parks, and turns around to gently shake him by the arm.)

Joan: “Wake up. We’re home.”

(He shakes his head and opens his eyes.)

(They both get out and go in.)

(Thursday and Aunt Teresa are sitting in the living room. The radio is on. Teresa is holding the baby. They get up.)

Joan: “Hi, Dad. Hi, Auntie.” (She kisses them both on the cheek, and takes the baby. She walks into the child’s room.)

(Endeavour nods.)

Thursday: “How was your trip?”

Endeavour: “All I got was a lot of notes. Could have asked them to mail it, but then, Mr. Strange would have my head about even that amount of time. The new position has already gone to his head.”

Thursday: “They didn’t swear him in yet.”

Endeavour: “Then he’s really gone too far.”

Thursday: “Well now, in the same place, you might have to do the same thing.”

Endeavour: “I doubt it.” (He sits in a chair, closes his eyes, and puts his arms above his head.) “God, I’m tired.”

Teresa: “Well, I’ll get going. Don’t want to spoil your dinner.”

Endeavour: “I don’t want to eat.”

Teresa: “Well, you just watch the baby, then. Bye now.” (She walks out.)

(Morse pops his neck from side to side. He presses his thumbs into the skin.)

(The cat wanders up. Thursday pets her.)

Thursday: “What did they tell you?”

Endeavour: “They let me have access to their archives. I had to write it all by hand. Wouldn’t let me copy anything.”

Thursday: “You must have gotten a lot of information.”

Endeavour: “A lot of background. I can’t help but think I could have found it all here.”

Thursday: “In Oxford? Ha.” (He smiles.)

Endeavour: “Don’t tell me you’ve given up on this city too.”

Thursday: “Who else do you know that’s given up?”

(Morse nods his chin toward the baby’s room.)

Thursday: “Oh? Then I’ll have a talk with her.”

(Shortly, Joan comes out again.)

Joan: “Changed him and nursed him.”

Thursday: “What is this about you giving up on Oxford? Who did bad to you here?”

Joan (blinking): “You don’t know, Dad? You don’t remember?”

Thursday: “Can’t you be happy? Most people would want a kid and home that’s taken care of. If you ever get married-”

Joan: “Which I don’t think we will-”

Thursday (raising his voice): “Why can’t you act right? Your mother and I-” 

Joan: “Dad, we had this discussion before. You said you were wrong.”

Thursday: “I don’t care now!”

Joan: “That’s not fair!” (She looks at Endeavour.) “Morse, are you going to defend me?”

(He shakes his head.)

(Joan goes pale.)

Joan: “Well, maybe I should take a walk around the block.”

Thursday: “No. I’m going back home. You think about your choices, young lady.” (He leaves.)

(Joan looks down.) 

Joan: “I’ll just-” (She walks toward the bedroom.)

(Endeavour gets up and walks into the room first. He quickly takes off his shirt and slacks, and gets under the covers.)

Endeavour: “Call the station and tell the desk sergeant I’m not coming in tomorrow. Say I’m sick.”

Joan (quietly): “Okay.” 

Endeavour: “I can’t tonight. Gotta rest.” (He turns his head toward the window, and is quickly asleep.)

(Joan walks to the phone and dials the station.)

Joan: “Hello, please, I’d like to speak to the desk officer?”

Operator: “Let me put you through. One moment.” (He switches her over.)

Peter: “Crowley Station, may I help you?” 

Joan: “Yes, please, DS Morse is not going to be able to report tomorrow. He is feeling under the weather.”

Peter: “And how do you know this?”

Joan: “Um, I live here.”

Peter: “Are you his girlfriend?”

Joan: “Ah, I guess so.”

Peter: “You guess. Well, I’ll put that down.”

Joan: “Thank you. Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

(She goes to the doorway and looks in at Endeavour. He is tossing and turning.)

Endeavour (mumbling in his sleep): “Fucking Colonel Mayhew – fucking food – If I have to stay here any longer, I’ll-”

(Still asleep, he grabs the pillow and throws it against the headboard. He leans his head on it.)

(Frightened, Joan shuts the door. She goes to the laundry room and takes a clean nightshirt. She ducks in the washroom and changes into it.)

(She brings sheets for the couch and sets them up. At last, she gets underneath the top sheet. She sighs, and turns her head to the side.)

 

Act Four, Scene Five

(The next day. Endeavour wakes up, and without opening his eyes, turns his head.)

(At last, he blinks.)

(He gets up, pulls on his gray sweatpants, and walks into the living room.)

(He sees Joan on the couch. He reaches out and puts his hand on her shoulder, and gently shakes.)

Endeavour: “Come on, then.”

(She grumbles and sits up.)

Joan: “The baby slept through the night.” (She gets up and goes into his room. Soon, she is back.) “Changed him again.”

Endeavour: “Good. Am I supposed to go in today?”

Joan: “No. Last night, you said to call the station, and beg off you’re sick. Which I did.”

Endeavour: “Good.” (He kisses her and smiles.) “Want to-”

Joan: “Got to make breakfast.”

(He grabs her by the shoulders.)

Endeavour: “Long flight home.” (He kisses her.)

Joan: “Did you take any pictures?”

Endeavour: “Didn’t bring a camera.” (He kisses her again.) “Don’t you want to-” (He nods his chin toward the bedroom.)

Joan: “Can we wait?”

Endeavour: “No.” (He takes her by the hand and leads her into the room.)

(He pushes her underneath him and hurries to rip off his undershirt. He laughs as he reaches under her gown and pulls off her drawers. He gets his own out of the way, and begins to move.)

(He bites her on the neck. He moves faster.)

(She grimaces, twice. This time, he notices.)

Endeavour: “What’s wrong?”

Joan: “It’s not good.”

(He moves off of her, and pulls up his boxers. His face is bright red. He reaches out and cups her cheek. She looks down.) 

Endeavour: “Well.” 

(She pulls up her knees and hugs them.)

Joan: “This year… is already rough… Not only do I have to be without my mother, but you’re always being called away on work, and-” (She sighs.) “I’m definitely not made of the same stuff as Mom.”

Endeavour: “Well.” 

Joan: “Look. I’ll make you a deal.”

Endeavour: “Deal?”

Joan: “If you solve the case by the end of the week, I’ll – I’ll trim your beard.”

Endeavour: “Trim?” (He half-grins.)

Joan: “Save you a trip to the barber shop.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He sticks out his hand. She ignores him.) “Come on.” (She continues to not shake it. Then he pulls it back.) “Oh.”

(Joan murmurs something about seeing to the baby. She gets out of bed and finds her underclothes. Then she puts on her slippers, and trudges into the child’s room.)

(Endeavour lies back, and puts a hand on his chest.)

(Cut to: The next week. At the police station. The radio is on, in the main room.)

Announcer: “The war with Ireland is at a standstill, as two of the jets have not returned, and the government is loathe to authorize new strikes until the aircraft are recovered.”

Jim: “Isn’t that a pip.”

Announcer: “Also, there is a warrant out for Miles Oliver, who is known to be connected to an attempted car theft in Ransbury. He is to be considered armed and dangerous.”

Endeavour: “I know that man. Where do I know him from?”

Jim: “Now would be a good time to remember.”

Endeavour: “Well, I’ll look him up in the phone book.”

(He takes a book from a shelf and looks for the name.)

Endeavour: “Oland, Olbert… Oliver. There are three Olivers in town. One’s Rebecca, one’s Harold, and one’s this Miles. Can I swing by his house?”

Jim: “Bring a warrant.”

Endeavour: “Don’t they already have one?”

Jim: “Might do. Call the other departments, just to see.”

(Endeavour picks up the phone. He dials.)

Endeavour: “Hello, is this Ransbury Station?”

Operator: “Yes it is. Who do you need to speak to?”

Endeavour: “I’m at Crowley Station. I need Warrants.”

Operator: “Okay.” (He switches over.)

Anthony: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I need to know if you still have a valid warrant out on Mr. Miles Oliver.”

Anthony: “Let me see… Yes, we do.”

Endeavour: “Can I get a copy of it?”

Anthony: “Yes, if you can get here within a half hour.”

Endeavour: “I will. See you then.” (He hangs up, and gets his coat. He rushes to the car park.)

(Cut to: He pulls up in front of Ransbury Station, with two minutes to go. He runs inside.)

Endeavour: “Where’s-”

(The desk clerk points, but Anthony is already walking up to them.)

Anthony: “Here. Take it and go. I don’t care who executes this warrant, as long as someone does.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He dashes out to the car again.)

(He reads the address on the paper: 76 Gill Street. He floors the accelerator.)

(Shortly, he pulls up at the location. He checks his pockets, but remembers he did not bring a gun.)

(He knocks on the door.)

Miles: “Come in.”

(He pushes open the door, and looks around the hallway.)

Endeavour: “Mr. Oliver, I’m with the police.” (He takes out his ID card.)

Miles: “I can see it.”

(Oliver steps out from behind a stanchion. Endeavour jumps.)

Endeavour: “You scared me.”

Miles: “State your case.”

Endeavour: “I have a warrant for your arrest.”

Miles: “I’ll call my solicitor.”

Endeavour: “You can’t do that until we book you in at the station.”

Miles: “Try me.”

(Endeavour narrows his eyebrows.)

Endeavour: “Better come with me. It’ll be easier that way.”

Miles: “What’s the charge?”

Endeavour: “Attempted theft.”

Miles: “Grand or petty?”

Endeavour: “Ah-” 

(He takes out the warrant to read the words. Miles takes advantage of the moment, and swings at his head with a crowbar.)

Endeavour: “Oww!” (He falls to the floor.)

(Miles drags the body to the back of the house, and out the door. There is a car parked in the yard. He opens up the back seat and stuffs Endeavour in it. Then he takes the wheel, and drives out through a gap in the hedges.)

Act Five, Scene One

(At the Morse flat. Joan comes home from work. She gives her aunt a kiss on the cheek.)

Joan: “How has he been today?” (She takes Joseph from Hobbs’ arms.)

Teresa: “So good, it’s almost wrong.” (She smiles and kisses little Joseph.)

Joseph: “Daddy, Daddy.”

Joan: “Very good! Now say ‘Mom.’ Come on?”

(He is quiet.)

Joan: “Oh, that’s all right. He has plenty of time to learn.”

(Teresa has put on the news radio station.)

Announcer: “The war with Ireland has resumed. The two missing planes have been located, and started their return flight to England. Other fighters have been sent out to replace them. Bombs are raining down on the Republic as we speak.” 

Teresa: “Good Lord.”

Announcer: “Tonight, in London, Oxford, and other cities around the country, there will be peace marches held, led by the local Roman Catholic and Anglican clergy in each location.”

Teresa: “That’s a good call. We should go.”

Joan: “I hope Morse is home soon. Hope he likes stew.”

(Cut to: A wooded area outside of town. Miles drags Endeavour out of the back seat and tows him to a picnic bench.)

Miles: “Wake up!” (He slaps Morse on both cheeks.) “We’ve got a lot to do here.”

(Endeavour wakes up.)

Endeavour: “What are you doing? Let me go!”

(The other man throws back his head and laughs.)

Miles: “Very funny. Now, let’s get started.” 

(The man removes a roll of duct tape from his pocket. Morse takes a swing at him, but the man trips him. Miles works tape around his wrists, ankles, and mouth.)

Miles: “This is going to be fun. Let me tell you something.” (He smiles.) “I hate all you redheads. Fucking punks.”

Endeavour: “Mmmph.”

(Endeavour peers up at Oliver. The man is tall, thin, and in his late thirties. He recognizes him from the embassy.)

Miles: “Now, what am I going to do to you? I’m going to pull out your fingernails, one by one. Then I’m going to pull off your toenails. You’ll bleed some. Then-” (He takes the crowbar out of the car, and smiles.)

(Endeavour stares with eyes wide.)

Miles (laughing): “It’s so much fun, getting to do this to one of you pigs. But you know what-”

(The man looks into the distance, and sees something. It’s an approaching car.)

Miles: “Holy shit. I don’t want to get fucking seen. Tell you what I’ll do.” 

(He lifts up Endeavour’s body and tosses him in the back seat again. Then he gets into the front, and guns the gas.)

Miles: “Don’t throw up back there. I hate to clean.”

(Cut to: They pull up at a factory in the north part of town. Miles parks near the side door. The building is closed for the day.)

Miles: “I know this one. Used to work here.”

(He takes the crowbar and whacks the old lock on the door. It ruptures easily.)

Miles: “Then they fired me.” (He opens the door and drags Endeavour through. He shuts the door again, and continues to pull Endeavour down the hall. He turns at a corner, and walks into a large open room.)

(He tows a chair from the side wall, and puts Endeavour in it. He tapes him to the sides of the chair.)

Mike: “You may be wondering why I called you here today.” (He laughs.) “I’m going to call in the media, and then I’m going to torture you until I get what I want.”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Miles: “And do you know what I want? I don’t want a million pounds, or a flight to Cuba. What I want is to simply kill Irishmen until I get tired of it.”

(Oliver leans back.)

Miles: “I’d better make that call.”

(Cut to: Jim is at the station. He is addressing the officers.)

Jim: “You are to go do your normal task as police. That means-”

(An officer comes running up to him.)

PC: “Sir, sir. We got a call. The man already hung up.”

Jim: “Oh?”

PC: “He says he’s holding DS Morse hostage, in a factory in the north of town.”

Jim: “Shit! What’s the address?”

PC: “12 Nightingale Hill.”

PC: “He says he’s also called the media. He says trucks are on the way.”

Jim: “Let’s go. I’m taking twelve people. You, you, you-” (He points to various people.) “Any officer who’s free.”

(He checks his holster. Then he counts heads.)

Jim: “All right – file out.” (He leads them to the car park.)

(Cut to: Jim is driving at a rapid pace, toward the factory. The car’s sirens are on.)

Jim: “There it is. I can see it.”

(Dozens of media trucks line the road. The police cars pull over and park. The officers get out.)

(Jim looks up.)

Jim: “Holy shit.”

(Miles has Endeavour’s chair pulled up against a window. Oliver pounds on the glass and waves to the crowd.)

Jim: “What the hell is he planning?”

(Miles goes back to the phone and calls again.)

(The phone rings downstairs in the factory.)

(Miles opens the window and yells out.)

Miles: “I want someone to go in and answer that.”

Jim: “I’ll go.”

(He runs up the front steps and into the hallway. He picks up the receiver.)

Jim: “What do you want?”

Miles: “To kill some people.” 

Jim: “We don’t want you to do that.”

Miles: “I started a war, see? Pretty nice.”

Jim: “We can’t let you do this.”

Miles: “I’m going to play with him a while.”

Jim: “Don’t do that.”

Miles: “Bring in his girlfriend. Does he have one?”

Jim: “What?”

Miles: “Go on, does he?”

Jim (reluctantly): “Yes.”

Miles: “Bring her.”

Jim: “Ah-”

Miles: “Or I just blow his brains out right here.” 

(He takes a pistol out of his pocket.)

Miles: “I’ve got a gun right now.”

Jim: “Don’t use it.”

(Miles turns to address Morse. He takes the tape off his mouth.)

Miles: “This’ll be fun.” (He points the gun at Morse’s face.)

(Cut to: Jim hangs up and picks up the phone again. He dials Endeavour’s flat.)

Jim: “Come on, pick up. Pick up.”

(At last, Joan answers.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Jim: “Hi, this is Jim. Don’t wait. You’ve got to come to a factory at 12 Nightingale Hill. Got that?”

Joan: “What? Why?”

Jim: “Morse is being held hostage. Long story.”

Joan: “Hostage? Good God!”

Jim: “Take a taxi. Hurry.”

Joan: “Nightingale Hill. Got you.”

Jim: “Bye.” (He hangs up.)

(Joan hurriedly calls a taxi. Then she takes the baby and runs next door to the neighbor’s place. She pounds on the door.)

Cindy: “Hello?”

Joan: “Hello. I have to go somewhere, very quickly. Can you watch the baby for me?”

Cindy: “Well, yes. Give him to me.” (She takes the child.) “It’s gonna be all right. Shh, little fella, hush.”

Joan: “I will be back later. I promise.”

(She turns and runs, and waits for the cab. When it arrives, she jumps in.)

(Cut to: After the drive, the taxi arrives at Nightingale Hill. Joan gets out.)

Joan: “Here.” (She stuffs money into the driver’s hand.)

(She runs up to an officer.)

Joan: “What does this person want?”

Eric: “To talk to you. For some reason.”

Joan: “I have to go in?”

Eric: “Think of it as helping Morse.”

Joan: “Okay. I will.” 

(She runs up the steps, and carefully opens the door. Jim speaks to her.)

Jim: “He’s up on the second floor. Be very careful.”

Joan: “I have to go, all by myself?”

Jim: “Listen, I’ll walk up with you. I’ll be right behind you, in the hall, where he can’t see me. I’ll protect you.” (He taps the gun in his holster.)

Joan: “Ah, okay. Let’s go.”

(Cut to: They walk out of the top of the stairs. The two creep down the hall.)

(They can hear Oliver ranting away.)

Miles: “Fuck it, man. Fuck it.” (He paces back and forth.) “I used to work here. They fired me for ‘bizarre behavior.’ Ha.”

Endeavour: “Why do you – why do you enjoy hurting people?”

Miles (laughing): “It is the only way to stabilize myself.” (He faces Morse.) “When I got off the line at the embassy, you were there. I listened to you give your information. I stole a look at your ID card. Couldn’t believe you lived in Oxford, just like I did.”

Endeavour: “Why did you start this whole thing? Why the bombs?”

Miles: “I hate Irish.”

(Cut to: Jim stops at a point a few meters from the big hall.)

Jim: “All right, now. You – go in. Talk to him. Say whatever you have to say. I won’t blame you. I’ll back you up with this.” (He holds up his gun.)

(Joan nods, and continues down toward the opening of the hall.)

Endeavour: “That’s not a good enough reason. Why did you start to kill people?”

Miles: “The motherfuckers cost me my job. See, I used to go to sleep, every day. In the break room. Just five minutes. But this Irish guy, Pat Healy, he saw me one day, and decided to turn me in.”

Endeavour: “You killed a lot of strangers. You started a war.”

Miles: “And you fell for it.” (He rubs his mustache.) “I’ve hated them ever since I was small.”

(Joan walks into the room and creeps along the wall. She makes no noise.)

Miles: “I tried to get into the police. That failed. Then I tried the Army. That failed as well.” (He rubs his mustache again.) “I went over to Northern Ireland to try my hand at a paramilitary organization. They wouldn’t have me, either.”

(Endeavour gulps.)

Endeavour: “Why the churches?”

Miles: “Well, they’re all Catholics, aren’t they?” (He drags his feet as he walks.)

Joan: “Enough! I’m here.” (She steps out from the wall.)

(Miles squints.)

Endeavour: “Oh, God.”

Miles: “You. Nice to finally meet you.”

Joan: “I can’t say the same.” (She takes a step closer.) “Make it snappy. What do you want?”

Miles: “Are you Irish?”

Joan: “No, English.”

Miles: “Damn. Then I can’t kill you.”

Joan: “What? What are you talking about?”

Miles: “Don’t you see? They all have to go. They deserve it.”

(Joan snaps her fingers. She is trying to signal Jim, without saying it out loud.)

(Jim leans in, almost at the entranceway. He is not at an angle to see Joan.)

Joan: “Why do they deserve it?”

Miles: “They’re slime. They’re not supposed to be here.” (He looks up.) “Are there magnets in here?”

Joan: “What?”

Miles: “Those magnets are driving me wild. Get them out. They’re in the walls.”

Joan: “What? I don’t understand.”

Miles: “It’s two magnets. Ahhh.” (He puts a hand on his ear.)

Joan: “Are you – ill? Maybe we can get you some help.”

Miles: “No, no. Don’t want any.”

(He raises his gun and points it at Endeavour.)

Miles: “I suspect you’re part Irish. You’ve got red hair.”

(Endeavour pulls his arms and legs forward, loosening the hold of the tape.)

Miles: “No. Don’t do that.” (He pushes the safety off.)

(Morse’s arms are free. He struggles to pull the tape off the chair legs.)

Miles: “No.”

(He refocuses with the gun, and squeezes the trigger.)

(Joan leaps in front of him.)

Endeavour: “NO!”

(Joan stumbles and falls in front of Miles. Endeavour frees himself from the last of the tape, and charges at Miles.)

(He wrestles the man to the floor, and punches him repeatedly.)

Endeavour: “Bastard! Bastard!”

(Miles tries to shield himself, but fails. Endeavour breaks his nose.)

(Then he scrambles over to see to Joan. There are huge bloodstains on her dress. Her mouth is working, but very little sound comes out.)

(Jim dashes forward, into the room.)

(He hears Jim, and looks up.)

Endeavour: “CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

(Jim hurries down the hall, and ducks into another room. He puts away his gun, picks up the phone, and dials the emergency line.)

Jim: “Hello. We need an ambulance.”

 

Act Five, Scene Two

(Endeavour is trembling. He puts his hands on Joan’s chest and does CPR. He breathes into her mouth.)

Endeavour: “Damn...” (He starts to cry.) “Come on. Come on!” (He repeats the process.)

(Jim walks in.)

Jim: “I called. They’re on their way.”

Endeavour: “Help me, help me...” 

(Cut to: the ambulance pulls up. The workers run into the hall. A PC walks with them, and points to the stairs.)

(Back to: The room upstairs. Miles starts to sit up. Jim walks forward.)

Jim: “Don’t you fuckin’ move.” (He flips Miles over, and kneels on his back. Miles yelps.) “Shut up!” (Jim puts handcuffs on the man, and pulls him to his feet.)

(Endeavour brushes the hair out of Joan’s face.)

Joan: “It’s too – ahh – too-”

(The EMTs burst into the room. They lower a stretcher to the ground.)

EMT: “Out of the way, please.”

(They put her on the stretcher. The leader uses his walkie-talkie.)

EMT: “Prepare a blood bag for transfusion.”

Endeavour: “I’m going in the ambulance.”

Jim: “No, you don’t, buddy. You’re coming with me.” (He begins to pull Miles toward the exit. To Miles:) “Let me read you your rights. I am arresting you...”

(Endeavour, in shock, walks downstairs with the others.)

(They walk out the front doors of the building. The news reporters excitedly crowd around.)

Jim: “Keep your distance. You have to let the ambulance leave.”

(The EMTs place Joan’s body in the back of the vehicle. They shut the doors.)

(The vehicle beeps as it gets into drive. The workers turn on the sirens, and get underway.)

(Endeavour starts to hyperventilate.)

Jim: “Take it easy, man. Sit up front with me.”

(He deposits Miles in the back of the car, and buckles his safety belt. Then he gets in the front. Endeavour gets in as well.)

(Morse continues to cry.)

Jim: “We’re going to be there soon, buddy. You stay with me.”

(He pulls out onto the road.)

 

Act Five, Scene Three

(At St. George’s Hospital. Later that evening. Endeavour sits in the waiting room. He leans his head back on the wall.)

(Jim is with him.)

Endeavour: “Did you call Mr. Thursday?”

Jim: “Yes. He’s coming.” (He covers his mouth to cough.) “Called the station, too. Got you a day off.”

Endeavour: “Tomorrow?”

Jim: “Yeah.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He sighs. His eyes are glassy from a tranquilizer, which Jim gave him.) “I failed her again.”

Jim: “You did not.”

Endeavour: “She took a bullet meant for me.”

Jim: “Hmm.” 

(In minutes, Thursday comes walking up. He has the baby with him.)

Thursday: “Oh, God. What is this?”

Jim: “It’s awful, sir. Sit down.”

(Thursday does.)

Thursday: “Here, talk to your Dad.” (He hands Joseph to Endeavour.) “So, did you drop this man off at Booking?”

(Jim nods.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “Did you stop to take your medicine?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I got some from this man.” (He points to Jim.)

Jim: “Don’t hog him, let me.” (He picks up the baby.)

Thursday: “Well.” (He breathes hard, and runs his hands on the tops of his legs.) “I called the station, to let them know. Place is all abuzz now.”

Jim: “I’d expect that. I wonder if she’s going to get some kind of award, for bravery.”

(Endeavour kicks the floor.)

(A nurse walks up to them.)

Nurse: “Are you all with Ms. Thursday?”

Thursday: “I’m her father.”

Nurse: “It’s going to be a few hours. You may as well go home to rest.”

Thursday: “All right. I’ll give you a call in a few hours.”

Nurse: “Fine, sir.” (She walks away.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “Where is your car?”

Endeavour: “Don’t know. Ah – it’s probably back at Gill Street. At the man’s house.”

Thursday: “We’ll go and get it.”

Jim: “Here’s your son. He’s a handsome kid.” (He hands the boy to Endeavour.)

(They all walk down to the front doors of the hospital.)

(Cut to: Thursday drives up to Endeavour’s car, which is still in front of 76 Gill Street. Endeavour belts the child into the passenger side, and gets going.)

(He goes home. He lets himself in.)

(Endeavour gives the baby a bottle of formula, then washes and changes him. He puts the baby down for a nap.)

(Exhausted, he takes off his shoes and socks, and throws himself down on the bed. Immediately, he falls asleep.)

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(Two days later. At the police station.)

(Endeavour is at his desk. Eric comes up to him.)

Eric: “You’ve got a call. From the hospital.”

(Endeavour picks up the phone.)

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Nurse: “Are you the person who accompanied patient Joan Thursday earlier?”

Endeavour: “Yes, that’s me.”

Nurse: “She’s ready to be released, if you want to pick her up.”

Endeavour: “Yes, I’ll be right there.” (He hangs up and gets his coat.)

(Cut to: He parks at the hospital and walks in.)

(Joan is sitting in a wheelchair, next to the front desk. She just nods.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He takes the chair and pushes it to the car. He helps her get out and sit in the car. Then he takes the chair back to the desk.)

(He goes back to the car.)

Endeavour: “I’m getting you a new chair at a charity shop.”

(Again, she nods.)

(He moves into traffic.)

(She is holding a bag, full of vials of painkillers, and a booklet, with information on what to do after surgery.)

(She leans back on the seat, and falls asleep.)

(He pulls up to the flat, and gets out. He opens the door.)

(Mr. Thursday and Aunt Teresa are there, with the baby.)

Teresa: “Hello. So glad you’re home.”

Thursday: “Indeed.”

(They get up and hug Joan, one by one. The baby is in a cradle.)

Teresa: “Thank you so much for bringing her back.”

Endeavour: “You’re welcome.”

(Stephanie comes out, and meows.)

Thursday: “Say, mind if I call a couple of people?”

Endeavour: “Go ahead.”

(He takes the phone.)

Teresa: “Let’s eat. You must be so hungry.”

(She goes into the kitchen and gets roast chicken and some salad. She puts out fruit juice to drink.)

Teresa: “So, what did they tell you? What do you have to do now?”

Joan: “Work on all these instructions.” (She holds up the folder.) “Don’t eat too much, get some sleep, that sort of thing.”

Teresa (to Endeavour): “What do we always say in these situations, young man?”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He smiles.)

Teresa: “Good. I don’t know if you heard the news, but Ireland signed a treaty. The war is over.”

Joan: “Thank God.”

Teresa: “The peace march was a success. The Anglican and Roman Catholic bishops both spoke. The people carried both flags. I wish you could have been there.”

Joan: “Sounds lovely.”

Teresa: “There’s going to be a special election in Nottingham. They don’t want a thing to do with that horrid person again.”

Joan: “Figures.”

Teresa: “There’s going to be a memorial service tomorrow, for all the people killed during the attacks here, and in the bombing of the Republic. I’m going.”

Joan: “Put in a word for me.”

Teresa: “I bet you can’t wait to get some sleep.”

Joan: “I’ll say. I’ll finish lunch, then I’ll have a nice long nap.”

Endeavour: “How’s Joseph been?”

Teresa: “Oh, fine. I think he’s learning how to count. I saw him counting on his fingers the other day.”

Endeavour: “Could be he’s just stretching.”

Teresa: “Right you are, but I can dream, can’t I?” (She smiles.)

(Thursday comes back from the other room.)

Thursday: “Next week, we’re going to have a little get-together.”

Endeavour: “Here?”

Thursday: “Yes. I invited Strange, Lewis, Mr. Bright, and some other people from the department.”

Endeavour: “I hope we have enough parking space on the block.”

Thursday: “I’m sure we will.”

Teresa: “Well, Fred, let’s us two get going, and let her rest. I’ll get my bag.” (She picks up her purse and her jacket.)

Thursday: “All right. Goodbye, you two.”

Teresa: “Bye now.”

(Endeavour and Joan say goodbye at the door. He closes the door.)

(He turns to face her.)

Endeavour: “You saved my life.” (He hugs her.)

Joan: “Seemed like the right thing to do.”

Endeavour: “Did they give you advice on when-” (He smiles very briefly.)

Joan: “A week.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He kisses her, and picks up the baby. He puts Joseph in his room, then opens the door to the bedroom. He gestures to her.)

(She takes a set of pajamas, and changes clothes in the washroom. She puts her regular dress in the hamper, and gets into bed.)

(He pulls off his shoes, slacks and shirt, and gets in bed beside her. He throws an arm around her.)

Endeavour: “I am never letting you out of my eyesight again.”

Joan: “How about when I shower?”

Endeavour: “Well… maybe sometimes.” 

(He kisses her.)

Endeavour: “Sleep well.”

Joan: “You too.”

(They sleep.)

 

Act Five, Scene Five

(A week later. The guests are enjoying the party.)

(The radio is on, to a jazz station. Dinner includes carved meats, vegetables, and dessert.)

(The conversation swirls. There is dancing.)

(Then:)

Jim: “Show us – show us, miss-”

(The guests go quiet.)

Jim: “How about we see your award?”

(Joan nods, and takes down from the mantel a shield-shaped piece of wood, with a metal plaque on it. Jim reads it.)

Jim: “’To Ms. Joan Thursday. For bravery in saving the life of Detective Sergeant Endeavour Morse. With our profound gratitude. The Thames Valley Police Department.’ Oh, it’s even got a logo.”

(The partygoers applaud.)

Joan: “I’m just happy we’re all here in one piece.”

(The baby cries. Aunt Teresa goes to attend to him.)

Jim: “Then there’s this one.” (He takes down a stainless steel mug.) “To the winner of the singing contest at the Crown and Star – Ms. Joan Thursday. Hooray!” 

(The guests applaud again.)

Joan: “That was just luck.”

Jim: “Luck, nothing. You’re actually talented. It was a heck of a singing performance, miss.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “I’ve got to get some fresh air.”

(He steps outside. Joan follows.)

Endeavour: “Well. Is tonight the night we can-?”

(She looks down, smiles, and nods.)

Endeavour (very quietly): “That’s a relief.”

Joan: “Auntie really thinks Joseph can count. I told her, it’ll be a while.”

Endeavour: “I’m already thinking about what school he should go to.”

Joan: “You’re a good father.”

Endeavour: “And you are an excellent mother.” (He kisses her on the forehead.)

Joan: “So… where are we going on holiday?”

Endeavour: “Oh, I was thinking, a cruise down the Thames.”

Joan: “Sounds wonderful.”

Endeavour: “Your Dad can watch the baby.”

Joan: “He and Auntie will relish the job.”

(They look up at the stars.)

(Then, Joan looks at the side of the front door. There are a rake and a broom next to the trash bin.)

Joan: “Oh, Aunt Terry must have cleaned up before the party started.”

(Endeavour grabs the broom and puts it on the lawn.)

Joan: “What are you up to?”

(He takes her hand.)

Endeavour: “When I say three, run. One, two, three-”

(He runs, and she goes with him. At the last second, they jump over the broom.)

(She laughs.)

Endeavour: “Now, we can say we’ve done it.”

Joan: “Oh, you.” (She laughs, and kisses him.) “They’ll say it wasn’t legal.”

Endeavour: “It used to be.” (He kisses her.) “Let’s go back in.”

(Joan takes in the broom and rake, and puts them in the closet.)

(Lewis and Bright are arm-wrestling. He slams Lewis’ arm down to the table.)

Bright: “I win.”

Robert: “Fair and square. Here’s your prize.” (He goes to hand Bright a pound note, but the man pushes it back at him.) 

Bright: “No need. The victory is enough.” (He gets up.) “I’d better get going.”

(He gets his coat.)

Bright: “Goodbye, everyone.”

People: “Goodbye.”

(He walks out.)

(The other guests get ready to leave as well.)

Robert: “See you.”

Joan: “It was good of you to come.”

Valerie: “Bye now.” (She and Robert walk out.)

(The rest of the group leaves, except for Thursday and Teresa.)

Thursday: “Well, now.” (He kisses his daughter on the cheek.) “We’ll be off. See you next week.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

Teresa: “Your boy is so adorable.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Teresa: “Bye.”

Joan: “Bye now.”

(Thursday and Hobbs walk out.)

(Endeavour and Joan go to check on the child.)

Joan: “Does he need a change?” (She picks him up.) “No. Okay, back down you go.” (Endeavour kisses the boy, and Joan puts him back down in the crib.)

(She walks into the living room. He follows.)

Joan: “I have something else to tell you.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Joan: “The other day, I took a hair off your pillow.”

Endeavour: “A hair?”

Joan: “I had to take the baby to the doctor anyway, for a check-up.”

Endeavour: “Go on.”

Joan: “So I asked the doctor to do a test.”

Endeavour: “What kind of test?”

(She fetches an envelope from the table and hands it to him. He opens it.)

Endeavour (reading out loud): “Test performed on infant Joseph Morse and on hair sample from father… Results: DNA is a match.” (He puts the paper down and looks at her.) “Really?”

(She nods.)

Endeavour: “I’m relieved.” (He kisses her.) 

Joan: “I just wanted proof. So you could know.”

Endeavour: “He really is mine.”

Joan: “Really.”

(He taps her nose, then goes to get something from the bathroom. It’s a beard trimmer.)

Endeavour: “Keep your word.”

Joan: “Always.” (She plugs it in.) “Sit down. I’ll get you a towel.” (She brings one, and drapes it over his shoulders.)

(She trims his beard. In a few minutes, she is done.)

(He goes to look in the mirror. He puts a hand on his chin.)

Endeavour: “You snipped off my twirls.” (He pinches the places where the twirls of hair at the top of his mustache used to be.)

Joan: “It was getting a little, well, off.”

Endeavour: “I look even better now. Nicely done.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(She places the trimmer in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.)

(They both walk into the bedroom.)

(She turns away from him and begins to unbutton her shirt.)

Joan (over her shoulder): “Will you please not watch?”

Endeavour: “I refuse that order, Mrs. Morse.” (He starts to unbutton his own.)

(Some time later…)

(They move together under the covers.)

Joan: “Oh!”

Endeavour: “Yes-”

(Then he finishes.)

(He gasps, and lies there next to her.)

(He kisses her, and lies with his side turned toward her.)

Joan: “In a couple of weeks, I have a doctor’s appointment.”

Endeavour: “Hmm?”

Joan: “I’m going to ask him to give me a test. You know, one of… those.”

(Endeavour pauses.)

Endeavour: “I know what I hope it says.”

(He smiles.)

(Soon, they are both asleep.)

 

THE END


End file.
